Charmed through thick and thin
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: Heavenly's adventure continues as the nine year old goes through various journeys and faces some difficult situations


**Chapter 1- friends with memories  
**

 _"five six seven eight", Heavenly said. Heavenly was in jazz class and Phoebe was waiting in the waiting room with Sophia and other parents. "Talia stretch your feet", The teacher corrected. "Miss after the coupe turn is there a pause before the fire bird jump or is it right away?", Heavenly asked. "there is a pause for two counts", The teacher explained. "so like this", Heavenly said, as she demonstrated the movement. "yes make sure your arms are in first position in the turns", The teacher instructed. "ok thank you", Heavenly said. "welcome honey... alright class dismiss remember to practice at home.. make sure you all work on the illusion", The teacher replied. "How was class?", Phoebe asked, as Heaven came to the waiting room. "good", Heavenly replied. "alright let's start going home", Phoebe said. As Phoebe and Heavenly were about leaving the studio they bumped into a man, and the man mistakenly hits Sophia on the head with his hand and she starts to cry. "Jason", Phoebe realizes as she tries to calm Sophia down. "Phoebe", Jason said. Jason Dean was Phoebe's old boss who had a big crush on Phoebe, they dated a year and a half before Phoebe met Cole (this version is not in charmed I just made it up). "oh my goodness it's been awhile", Phoebe said, as she gave Jason a big hug. "yes it sure has... who are this lovely ladies?", Jason asked. "Heavenly and Sophia my daughters", Phoebe introduced. "what when did you have a daughter... I get with the baby but I don't remember you being pregnant with her", Jason said. "It's a long story... what are you doing here though?", Phoebe asked. "I am here to pick my niece Stacy from jazz class", Jason replied. "Stacy? I know Stacy", Heavenly stated. "are you also in jazz?", Jason asked. "yes", Heavenly replied. "then you are Heavenly the star student that Stcey talks about", Jason acknowledged, as Heavenly blushed. "she is my little dance queen", Phoebe said. "hello uncle Jason", Stacy unknowingly interrupted. "hello sweetie", Jason said, as he gives Stacy a big hug. "oh hi Heavenly", Stacy said. "hello", Heavenly said. "hi Stacey", Phoebe greeted. "hello Heavenly's mom",Stacey replied. "well I better be getting home my husband is waiting for me", Phoebe said. "oh can we talk later maybe tomorrow", Jason suggested. "I'll see you know I'm always busy", Phoebe said. "I understand", Jason said. "bye", Phoebe said, as Heavenly, Sophia and Phoebe left the studio. "are you friends with Heavenly?", Jason asked Stacy. "umm I guess we're friends... she is really nice and she helps me in class when I don't understand a step or something", Stacy replied. "well be closer to her because in order to be the best you need to hang around the best", Jason said. "soo what should I do?", Stacy asked. "good... you get closer to her so that you can go to her house and get lessons and I can bring you there and bring you back home", Jason said. "awesome... I would love that", Stacy said. "alright what other classes do you have with her?", Jason asked. "Acro ballet, tap and hip hop", Stacy replied. "that's awesome how old is she?", Jason asked. "she is nine", Stacy replied. "awesome and you are nine right?", Jason asked. "yes... umm why all the questions uncle?", Stacy asked. "oh it's nothing just want to know that's all", Jason replied. "oh", Stacy said. "alright let's go", Jason said, as they left the studio.  
_

 _"wait so Jason acted normally?", Paige asked. "yes after I told him I was a witch he changed and he wanted to get away from me as fast as possible... but when I saw him he was cool as a cucumber it's like nothing ever happened it was weird", Phoebe explained. "strange... was he excited to see you in a way?", Paige asked. "yes it was weird he looked at me with desire just like he used to look at me when we were dating... and his niece is in all of Heavenly's dance classes", Phoebe said. " maybe he got over it... or he has probably accepted you for who you are", Paige said. "do you think something could have made him forget maybe the cleaners?", Phoebe asked. "I don't think but it's possible... maybe you should ask him", Paige suggested. "maybe I shouldn't", Phoebe said. "you could in an indirect way", Paige suggested. "I'll try that's if I see him again because all the time I have been at the studio I have never seen him I was in for a big surprise", Phoebe said. " you might see him again.. and I think you should be careful just incase there is more to his sudden change", Paige said. "why do you say that?", Phoebe asked. "well after he broke up with you because of you being a witch then he sees you and it's like you never told him... and he might also try to win you over or something", Paige ranted. "Well he knows I'm married with two kids", Phoebe said. "you never know", Paige said. "hello ladies", Cole said walking into the living room. "hey baby", Phoebe said giving Cole a short but passionate kiss. "mommy", Heavenly called angrily as she ran into the kitchen. "what's the matter?", Phoebe asked. "Sophie shimmered my dolls away", Heavenly complained. "shouldn't you be doing your homework?", Cole asked. "yes but I was taking a break", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Phoebe said. "but she took my dolls away", Heavenly whined. "stop whining and go do your homework now", Phoebe ordered. "but", Heavenly argued. "no buts", Phoebe said. "UGH", Heavenly exclaimed as she stormed to the sun room where her unfinished homework was. "she is just like her mother you know", Paige said. "I agree I was like this and maybe worst but I can't deal with her", Phoebe said. "what are we having for dinner", Paige said. "I can cook chicken penne pasta", Cole offered. "yes that would be nice after all the demon chasing today", Paige said as she ran upstairs. "I can help", Phoebe offered. "no no you stay and relax after all the demon chasing you've been doing while trying to make sure the kids are safe you deserve to rest", Cole said. "I can handle it", Phoebe said. "I know but relax", Cole said. "well if you insist", Phoebe said, rewarding Cole with a short passionate kiss. "I love you", Cole said. "I love you too baby", Phoebe replied, as Cole went to start cooking. "Oh I know that look you are relaxing", Piper said, as she held Wyatt and held Sophia's hand and walked to the living room. "I know I am and I better enjoy it before it ends", Phoebe said. "yes you got that right enjoy it while you can", Piper said, as Sophia shimmered on Phoebe's lap. "hey princess I heard you shimmered away Heavenly's dolls", Phoebe said. "dos", Sophia babbled. "yes Heavenly's dolls", Phoebe said. "ively", Sophia mispronounced Heavenly's name. "yes you have to give it right now", Phoebe said, as Sophia shimmered the dolls on the floor. "good girl", Piper praised. "yes she is", Phoebe said giving Sophia a big kiss on her cheek. "I finished my home work", Heavenly said, walking into the living room. "let me see", Phoebe said, as she examines Heavenly's homework. "looks good... and Heavenly the next time you leave your homework to play you won't find it funny with me understand", Phoebe scolded. "yes mom", Heavenly said, as she started to cry. "no need to cry wipe those tears right now", Phoebe said. "I'm sad that I got in trouble even if Sophia was wrong", Heavenly said."I do not want to argue with you... you were wrong you know you don't play with anything or watch anything if you haven't finished your homework yet stop turning it all around", Phoebe said. "I know I'm sorry", Heavenly said as she started to stop crying. "apology accepted... pick your toys up and go wash up for dinner", Phoebe instructed. "ok", Heavenly said. "see what I have to deal with she does something wrong and when she gets nailed it's water works", Phoebe said. "she is a little girl", Piper stated. " nine years old which is old enough to know better and she is not going to behave like that not now not ever... she is trying to make me feel guilty for disciplining her", Phoebe said.  
_

 _"Akita that is so not funny", Shaniah said. "yes it is", Heavenly said. Akita and Shaniah came over to Heavenly's house and they are playing in Heavenly's room. "you girls hungry?", Prue asked, as she walked in. "I am", Akita said. "Me too", Shaniah said. "me three", Heavenly said. "come on let's go downstairs", Prue said. "what are we having?", Heavenly asked as they walked down the stairs. "I think burrito", Prue replied as they went to the kitchen. "I love burritos", Akita said, as the door bell suddenly rings. "I wonder who that is", Paige said. "well go get it", Prue orders. "I know I'm going", Paige said, as she runs to get the door. "Jason?", Paige asks. "hello Paige is Phoebe home I got Stacey", Jason as he pushes the door aside to reveal the blond little girl. "come in... and Phoebe is not home... wait are you Jason?", Paige asked. "yes I am... and my niece Stacey here goes to the same studio as Heavenly", Jason explained as they walked into the manor. "And?", Paige asked. "well Heavenly is a very strong dancer so I was going to see if Heavenly could help Stacey with dance", Jason said. "Paige", Prue interrupted, as she walked in the foyer. "hello Prue", Jason greeted. "Jason... quite surprised to see you here", Prue said. "yea", Jason awkwardly replies. "So does Phoebe know you are here?", Paige asked to keep the conversation going. "umm not really but I did talk to her about Stacey", Jason replies. "why don't you just go and wait in the living room and I'll call Phoebe", Prue suggests, as Paige and Prue leads Jason and Stacey to the living room. "Heavenly could you come for a second", Paige called, as Heavenly came running. "yes aunt Paige", Heavenly responded. "Stacey is here", Paige said, signalling to Stacey's direction."oh hi Stacey what's up", Heavenly greeted. "I'm good", Stacey replied. Then Shaniah and Akita came running in the living room. "hello...who's she?", Akita asked Heavenly. "Stacey from my dance classes we take everything together", Heavenly replied. "umm ok so what exactly is going on?", Shaniah asked aloud what everyone was thinking. "well my daddy wants Heavenly to help me with dance since Heavenly is one of the stronger dancers of the studio", Stacey explained. "yes I spoke to Phoebe about it... but she doesn't know I'm here", Jason said. "well Phoebe is on a date", Prue revealed. "with Cole", Paige finished. "speak of the devil", Prue said, as Phoebe and Cole walked in. "daddy mommy", Heavenly said, as she ran to them. "Hey babe", Phoebe said, kissing Heavenly on the cheek; she hadn't noticed Jason yet. "hey sweet heart... Jason what are you doing here", Cole said, immediately noticing Jason. "just here to drop Stacey off for some lessons with Heavenly", Jason said. "oh but I didn't know that would be today", Phoebe said. "yes that's my fault I didn't inform you because I am always busy I'm sorry", Jason said giving Cole a crude look. "don't look at me like that we all know what you're doing", Cole bluntly said. "I'm intimidating you I'm I", Jason said. "stop it not in front of the children", Prue said, as she ushered all the kids out to the sun room, and came back. "Jason stop using your niece to get closer to my wife", Cole said. " Phoebe you've watched her dance she is not a bad dancer she just needs extra help", Jason said anxiously. "yeah he did talk to me about it but then you should have called me", Phoebe said. "that's all you're going to say Phoebe", Cole said with disappointment written all over his voice. "Cole stop it... Jason I will have to talk to Heavenly after all she is the one doing the helping", Phoebe said, as she squeezed Cole's hand as she felt him tense as he was holding her. "that's alright by me", Jason said. "Heavenly come here baby", Phoebe called, as Heavenly came running with her friends. "yes mommy", Heavenly replied. "would you like to help Stacey with dance?", Phoebe asked. "you don't have to you know", Cole tried to discourage her, but it earned him a stern look from Phoebe. "I don't have a problem with it", Heavenly replied, as Cole sighed. "alright what dance exactly is Heavenly supposed to help with anyway?", Paige asked. "acro and ballet but also flexibility tips", Jason said. "ok", Phoebe said. "yeah but Stacey needs help mostly in technique", Jason said, and Stacey nodded in confirmation. "but I'm not a teacher", Heavenly said. "I know but you can still help with the steps you learn in class because you always nail them", Jason said. "ok I'll help...come on Stacey... ya'll can come if you want", Heavenly said, as Shaniah and Akita agreed with a nod. "alright can we use the sun room?", Heavenly asked. "yes help yourselves but put everything back when you are done", Phoebe said. "alright", Heavenly said, as she lead the other kids to the sun room. "alright Jason from today on you must call or make plans before coming because we might be busy", Cole stated. "busy doing what... oh what is that you do... fight demons", Jason rudely said. "yes and I happen to be one and I can eliminate you with no problem", Cole threatened, as Phoebe gave him her famous warning looks. "you married a demon Phoebe that's just messed up aren't they evil", Jason snapped, "don't you dare judge what you know nothing off... you are the one that said you couldn't be with me because I am a witch so do not attack my husband", Phoebe snapped. "Phoebe calm down", Paige whispered so only Phoebe could hear. "look honey I'm sorry", Jason said, trying to come near Phoebe but failing as Cole gently moved Phoebe away. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU", Jason yelled in frustration. "put your voice down so you don't alert the kids", Cole said. "look if the kids want this we can allow it but Jason you can drop her and leave because I don't need you two fighting", Phoebe said. "I understand but I also came to say now I understand the good you do I was rescued by a witch and I wanted to just say I'm sorry... but what I don't understand is why you are with this demon and have a child with him", Jason said. "you don't have to understand anything Jason it's what makes Phoebe happy", Prue stepped in. "yes I love Cole and it doesn't matter if someone is a witch or demon or what powers they have it's what they use their powers for", Phoebe explained, then suddenly Piper and Leo orbed in at the moment. "OH", Jason screeched. "oh sorry bad timing", Leo said. "no it's alright I'm still getting use to it", Jason said. "shouldn't you be already used to it a witch saved you or is it what you're making up", Paige said rudely. "Paige", Phoebe scolded. "I'm not making it up I know I wouldn't believe me either but it's the truth", Jason said. "why are you here?", Piper asked not trying to be rude. "so my niece Stacey can dance with Heavenly so Heavenly can help her with her dancing", Jason explained. "but Heavenly is a little girl couldn't you have gone to a teacher or something", Piper said confused. "yes but Heavenly is prodigy she is on the competition team and Stacey is in love with Heavenly's dancing so what better way to inspire Stacey than to take her to own class mate", Jason explained. "so what classes exactly does she need help with?", Piper asked; she didn't trust Jason. "flexibility and technique", Jason said. "so basically everything", Phoebe said. Jason nodded. "alright where are the kids?", Piper asked. "in the sun room Heavenly is there with Shaniah Akita and Stacey", Paige replied. "I have to take Shaniah and Akita home I promised their moms", Piper said. "don't worry I'll go", Prue offered. "thanks Prue", Piper said. "no problem... Akita Shaniah it's time to go", Prue called, as the girls came after a brief wait. "aww do we have to go now", Akita said. "yes honey", Prue replied. "we were having so much fun", Shaniah said. "I know sweetie... how about next weekend Heavenly can come over", Phoebe offered, as she walked over to Shaniah and gave her a hug. "can I come to?", Akita asked. "you would have to ask your mother", Phoebe said. "ok bye girls", Heavenly said, as she gave Akita and Shaniah a big hug. "best friends for life", Akita said. "best friend for life", Shaniah and Heavenly said. "aww how cute come on let's go", Prue said, as she left with Akita and Shaniah. "so how's the dance lesson going?", Phoebe asked Stacey. "it's great", Stacey said. "ready to go home honey?", Jason asked. "yes but can I come tomorrow?", Stacey asked. as Jason looked Phoebe. "maybe another time", Cole replied. "ok bye Heavenly", Stacey said. "bye Stacey", Heavenly said, as she gave her a hug. "bye Phoebe", Jason said, as he reluctantly gave Phoebe a hug. "bye Jason", Phoebe said, as she then walked Jason and Stacey to the door.  
_

 _"mommy can I have this one?", Heavenly asked. Heavenly, Sophie and Phoebe were shopping for groceries. "No", Phoebe said with her eyes fixed on the expiry date of the milk she was holding . "you didn't even see what it was", Heavenly said. "honey it's a bag of hot Cheetos I don't have to look at it", Phoebe said. "wow you're good... but please I'm a kid I need junk food in my life", Heavenly said. Phoebe snickered. "mommy just think about this... what would Jesus do", Heavenly said. "he would say no my child listen to thy mother", Phoebe said, as she laughed. "mommy this is serious", Heavenly said. "I am serious baby", Phoebe said. Heavenly crossed her arms and raised her eye brows. "I'm just playing take one and take one for daddy", Phoebe said. "are you serious", Heavenly exclaimed. "well get it before I change my mind", Phoebe said. "YAY I love you", Heavenly said, as she hugged Phoebe and ran and quickly got one more bag of hot Cheetos. "Andy", Phoebe called when she saw him. "hey Phoebe... hey there Heavenly", Andy greeted as he gave Phoebe and Heavenly a hug and kissed Sophie on the cheek. "hello uncle Andy where have you been?", Heavenly asked. "around", Andy said. "where?", Heavenly asked. "working... and Phoebe I was meaning to talk to you", Andy said. "yes is everything alright?", Phoebe asked. "yes I just want to ask Prue to marry me", Andy said. "Yay", Heavenly and Phoebe exclaimed in unison. "I'm so happy for you", Phoebe said, as she gave Andy a big heart felt hug. "I just came for your blessings", Andy said, referring to Phoebe and Heavenly. "I accept", Heavenly said, as Phoebe and Andy laughed. "yes me too you guys were made for each other", Phoebe said. "thank you", Andy said. "so when are you going to purpose?", Phoebe asked. "well I would like it to be in front of the family", Andy replied, with light in his eyes. "yes that would be great... you should tell Piper and Paige", Andy said. "yes they are next I am going to Piper's club since Prue is at work she won't be there", Andy said. "ohhh I'm so excited", Phoebe squealed. "me too... alright see you around", Andy said. "see you", Phoebe said. "bye uncle Andy", Heavenly said. "bye", Andy replied as he went his way.  
_

 _After awhile Phoebe, Heavenly and Sophia excited the store; not far away from them Jason was a couple feet away in his car as he watched them unseen. Jason was with his friend Tyson. "isn't she just beautiful", Jason commented. "yeah I guess but couldn't you find someone that doesn't have kids.. and you broke up with her... and now that I think of it why did you break up with her", Tyson ranted. "well it's because... umm I don't know", Jason said, as he stopped himself from telling Tyson Phoebe's secret. "wait I thought she was married to Cole Turner", Tyson stated. "yeah and your point?", Jason asked. "her oldest daughter looks like her but the child is biracial", Tyson stated. "yeah she had her when she was eighteen but lost her and reunited with her", Jason shared. "Interesting", Tyson said. "what is?", Jason asked. "nothing it's just her daughter and your niece could be friends and so on", Tyson said. "already done I am ahead of the game", Jason said proudly. "don't get to happy yet the kids need to be close to the point when Phoebe's daughter asks for your niece", Tyson said, as Phoebe drove away. "yes I know I am working on it don't you trust me", Jason said. "no but then again why don't you find yourself another girl you are a rich guy", Tyson ranted. "shut up stop discouraging me", Jason snapped. "look I am your friend", Tyson started. "just shut up please drive", Jason demanded. "alright it's your life", Tyson said, as he started the car and drove away.  
_

 _"just point your feet", Heavenly corrected Stacey; Jason dropped Stacey off at Heavenly's house where they worked on the competition number that they were going to perform in two weeks. "so next is the pencil turn right?", Stacey asked. "yes but your have make sure your arms are at first position then you go into the tilt", Heavenly taught. Phoebe and Jason silently watched the scene unseen, then they walked back to the living room and left the kids to continue their lesson. "you have prodigy as a daughter she is special", Jason said, as he and Phoebe sat on the couch in the living room. "thanks", Phoebe simply replied her mind filled with other things. "I don't want to pry just want to know who Heavenly's father is", Jason said. "umm he is out of the picture", Phoebe said, feeling uncomfortable. "You don't have to talk about it but I just want to tell you that I appreciate this and I just wish that you would allow me to pay you", Jason said. "oh don't be silly Heavenly loves to help people... that's what we do in this family", Phoebe said. "as witches", Jason said, in which Phoebe hasn't swallowed the thought of Jason accepting who she is. "yes as witches",Phoebe replied. "so who exactly is Heavenly's father?", Jason asked. "if you must know Delante is his name", Phoebe replied annoyed at his demanding questions. "I'm sorry but I just want to know I know she is your daughter because she has some of your features and eyes... and it's just her hair and tint darker skin that tells me that she isn't Cole Turners daughter", Jason said as he said Cole's name with a tone of jealousy. "look it is not your business who my child's father is", Phoebe snapped, and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said. "no need to apologize I was the one who crossed the line", Jason said. Then Heavenly and Stacey walked in. "Hi girls how was the practice?", Phoebe asked,her voice filled with gladness to change the awkward subject. "it was awesome I learnt how to do a proper illusion", Stacey said proudly. "that's amazing hunny", Jason said, as he gave Stacey a big hug. "great job", Phoebe said. "yea and I like hanging out with Stacey", Heavenly said. "that's good", Jason said. "Uncle J can I sleep over?", Stacey asked. "umm... yea but you have to ask Heavenly's mom", Jason said, as his heart filled with happiness. "umm", Phoebe said, as she was taken off guard a little. "I don't see why not", Phoebe reluctantly agreed. "she doesn't have to right now", Jason said, replying to Phoebe's reluctance. "I am fine with it but Heavenly are you alright with it?", Phoebe asked. "yea I think it would be fun", Heavenly replied. "alright then I guess you can have a sleepover", Phoebe said. "yay", Stacey squealed giving Phoebe a hug. "I'll go get her clothes", Jason said, as he got ready to leave. "alright", Phoebe said. "mommy can we have a snack please?", Heavenly asked. "yes baby you can get one juice and chips for you and your friend alright", Phoebe said. "thank you", Heavenly said, as she kissed Phoebe's cheek and took Stacey's hand and went into the kitchen. After thirty minutes Jason then came back with Stacey's clothes. "I have one question what about Stacey's parents?", Phoebe asked, since they were never mentioned. "oh that's true they went out of town so I decided to take her she is my brother's daughter", Jason said. "how come you didn't mention them?", Phoebe asked. "well I had my mind on other things and also they left for awhile now so I have gotten use to her being around so I also kind of forgot to mention it", Jason explained. "hmm", Phoebe simply said. "alright good night", Phoebe said, as she escorted Jason out. "night", Jason replied as Phoebe closed the front door and locked it.  
_

 **Chapter 2- Wedding bells and dizzy spells  
**

 _"I can't believe that I am finally getting married today", Prue said. "I can you both were made for each other", Piper said. "you really think so?", Prue asked. "I know so", Piper said. "I also can't wait for our honey moon", Prue said. "that's the best part", Piper said, as Phoebe walked in. "hello your majesty Prue", Phoebe said. "hi Phoebe", Prue replied as she tried to breathe through the nervousness she felt. "honey it's going to be magical", Phoebe said. "yes and everyone is coming ooh I'm so excited", Piper said. "and plus you have the one of the best chefs Piper as a sister", Phoebe said. "about that I need to go check on the desert", Piper said, as she hurriedly left the room . "she is amazing", Prue commented. "yes she is and all you have to do is not worry and have fun", Phoebe said. "I think I'm ready to do my hair and make up", Prue said. "let me get my make up kit then I'll get Paige", Phoebe said, as she briefly left the room and came back with Paige hot on her heels. "aww you are so beautiful", Paige said, as she gave Prue a big hug. "thank you Paige", Prue said. "I sense anxiousness in your voice... here this will help you relax", Paige said, as she massaged Prue's shoulders. "ummm that feels so good thank you", Prue said. "now relax and breathe in and out like this", Paige said, as she demonstrated breathing techniques for relaxing. "feel better?", Phoebe asked. "yes", Prue said, as Paige stopped so Phoebe could start the make up. "good morning everyone", Heavenly greeted as she entered Prue's room. "morning", the sisters chorused. "have you had breakfast yet?", Paige asked. "yes I had waffles and chicken", Heavenly said. "yum", Phoebe said. "what about you have you all had breakfast?", Heavenly asked. "yes we all had breakfast when you were sleeping", Prue replied. "have you had your shower?", Phoebe asked. "yes grandma supervised", Heavenly said, referring to Yolanda Davis Delante's mom. "hello ladies", Yolanda said, as she walked in the room. "hello Mr.s Davis", The sisters greeted. "congrats again Prue", Yolanda said. "thank you", Prue replied. "alright I am going to take Heavenly so we can get ready come one sweetheart", Yolanda said. "bye", Heavenly said. "bye", The sisters said, as Yolanda and Heavenly exited the room.  
_

 _Meanwhile the men were at Andy's apartment getting dressed. "so am I going to move in the manor?", Andy asked as Leo fixed his bow tie. "It's up to you and Prue and the sisters can always conjure up a room for the two of you", Leo replied. "I'm fine with it... but it's our privacy I'm worried about", Andy said. "yea true but I have gotten used to it we have a nine year old", Cole said. "yes but soon she will want to go to parties with her friends", Leo said. "and having boyfriends", Andy commented which scared Cole. "not on my watch", Cole said. As Andy and Leo laughed. "we better start going so we won't be late", Leo said. "we will arrive before the ladies just watch", Andy said. "yep they take a year just to wear make up", Cole said. "but they always look beautiful", Leo said. "my Phoebe looks good in everything", Cole said, as everyone replied with a smile. "alright Piper messaged me and she said that they are on their way so let's get going", Leo said. "ready let's get married shall we", Andy commented as they left._

 _"alright my little flower girl you know what to do", Piper said to Heavenly. "yes I do", Heavenly said. "ready?", Phoebe asked Prue, as Prue exhaled nervously. "you'd be fine", Piper said. "you look beautiful aunt Prue", Heavenly said. "thank you", Prue whispered. "alright positions", Paige said, as the bridal music started to symbolize the starting of the wedding. "she's beautiful", Andy whispered on the other side of the aisle as Prue gracefully walked towards him with Heavenly leading the way and dropping red petals, and Phoebe, Piper and Paige standing right next on each side of Prue with their beautiful brides maid dresses. The theme color of the wedding is blue and white, The colors blew across room; The hall was filled with friends and family; Daryl and and Sheila, Victor, Yolanda, many more friends and family from both Andy and Prue's side. "we are gathered here to join Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwel in holy matrimony, this is a beginning of love and new journey for both of them... now do you have any of you have any vows to share", The pastor said, as both Prue and Andy nodded with tears in their eyes. "umm.. from when we were kids I have always had a big crush on you... and no matter what I have always knew that you would be my wife someday... I love you so much and I know no matter what we go through I will always be there for you Prue Halliwel you have my love forever", Andy finished. "I have always known that we were made for each other... umm you are the only guy that makes me feel safe I love you Andy Trudeau", Prue finished. After their speeches everyone was crying even the pastor."do you Andy Trudeau take Ms Prue Halliwel as your lawful wedded wife for better or worst in sickness and health till death do you part?", The pastor asked Andy. "I do", Andy replied. "and do you Prue Halliwel take Mr Andy Trudeau as your lawful wedded husband for better or worst in sickness and health till death do you part?", The pastor asked Prue. "I do", Prue replied. "before we move on does anybody have a reason why this union shouldn't take place say something now or forever hold your peace?", the pastor asked, and there was silence. "forever hold your peace... you may now kiss your bride", The pastor concluded, as Prue and Andy shared a long passionate kiss and everyone cheered and clapped for the newly wed couple. After that everyone immediately got ready to go to the reception, which was still in the hall but in the other room which was decorated beautifully which tables all set up and everything. "now I would like the present Heavenly and she is going to dance for us", Paige announced when everyone got seated, including Andy and Prue; everyone clapped as Heavenly came to the front, she was in a beautiful white costume, as she was dancing to showing you my heart and it's lyrical contemporary. After Heavenly finished everyone was amazed and she ran and gave Prue and Andy a hug then went to change. "that was amazing now we are going to eat we will go table by table first table is table twenty five", Paige said.  
_

 _After the wedding was over Prue and Andy immediately went for their honey moon and they Halliwels were at home. "It was magical", Paige said. "yes Prue was so happy I haven't seen her this happy since mom died", Piper said. "yes it was awesome and Heavenly you killed it and you made me cry", Phoebe said, as she proudly kissed Heavenly on the cheek. "yes you are an amazing performer keep it up", Leo said as Cole patted Heavenly's back. "thank you", Heavenly said. "alright I'm going to bed", Paige announced. "Paige it's only seven o clock", Cole said. "well I'm tired", Paige said. "well good night", Heavenly said. "night", Paige said, as she went upstairs. "well I am going to get a head start on my letters", Phoebe said. "stop over working Phoebe", Piper said. "I'm not over working", Phoebe denied. "yes you are just relax and let's watch a movie or something", Piper suggested. "yes I will make pop corn", Cole agreed. "who's side are you own", Phoebe said to Cole. "Piper's you need stop over working", Cole said, as he kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "I'm not over working", Phoebe argued. "yes you are go change and come so we can watch a movie", Piper ordered. "fine... but what movie are we watching... wait can we watch...", Phoebe said. "NO", everyone said. "you didn't let me finish you all cut me off", Phoebe said. "because we all know what you were going to suggest", Piper said, Paige then came downstairs. "I thought you were off to bed", Leo said, acknowledging Paige's presence. "well immediately I changed out of my clothes I felt energized again", Paige explained. "huh", Heavenly asked. "never mind... so what are you guys doing?", Paige asked. "well we want to watch a movie", Piper said. "yay what movie?", Paige asked. "we haven't checked yet we want to go get changed first", Leo said. "I can look for the movie while you guys go change", Paige suggested. "I can go put the popcorn in the micro wave", Cole said. "ok", Phoebe said, as they all went to get changed and get ready for the movie.  
_

 _"Stacey come over here", Heavenly called. Heavenly and Stacey were in the park playing, It was after school. Stacey's school was close to Heavenly's school so after school she walked to Heavenly's park to play with her, there were many other kids there waiting for their parents or just playing. "I got us some snacks", Stacey said. "oohhh what kind?", Heavenly asked. "chips chocolate you name it", Stacey said. "YOU NAME IT", Heavenly squealed with excitement. "yeah let's eat so we can play", Stacey said, as they started to eat. After ten minutes the girls started to play. "when is your uncle going to pick you up?", Heavenly asked. "soon I told him I would be here", Stacey explained. "hey can I play with you girls?", A voice asked. "umm sure", Heavenly replied. "I'm Tori", The girl said. "nice to meet you Tori I'm Heavenly", Heavenly introduced. "and I'm Stacey", Stacey said. "awesome so what were you guys playing?", Tori asked. "nothing we were just playing on the swings", Stacey replied. "wait Heavenly are you a Halliwell?", Tori asked, taking Heavenly by surprise. "umm yes... why?", Heavenly asked. "nothing it's just amazing to meet you", Tori said. "I know Heavenly is an amazing dancer", Stacey said. "it's not because of that she is a dancer that makes me pleased to see her", Tori clarified. Then it hit Heavenly, whenever anyone was pleased to see her because of her last name, she just knew it was some one magical. "umm is it because my mom is ask Phoebe?", Heavenly asked to clarify her thesis. "no it's not that", Tori said. "hey Stacey time to go", Jason suddenly said, as he walked towards them. "bye see you later", Stacey said. "bye Stacey", Heavenly said. "say hello to your mom for me", Jason said. "no problem", Heavenly replied, as they left. "finally she left so we can talk about magic", Tori said. "wow ok who exactly are you?", Heavenly asked. "look I know you don't know me... but I know you and your family", Tori said. "you didn't answer my question", Heavenly said with all the attitude in the world. "I'm Tori and I'm half demon", Tori said. "wow stay away from me", Heavenly said. "you have a dad that's a demon so and your sister is also half demon", Tori said. "well she is half witch and what are you half?", Heavenly asked. "half demon half dark lighter", Tori said. "what you are full evil", Heavenly said. "no my mom is half demon half human and my dad is full dark lighter... so technically I am also good", Tori said. "no leave me alone", Heavenly said."wait here me out... please", Tori said. "ok what", Heavenly said, as she stopped walking. "I hate being a demon I want to be good and I know hanging out with you will help me... it's just like Balthazar he changed because of your mother and now he is good so I believe I can too", Tori said. "what if you are lying demons lie all the time", Heavenly said. "are you saying that your daddy is a lair", Tori said. "no he is not that demon anymore he is good", Heavenly said. "but I want to be good too", Tori said. "fine what do you want?", Heavenly asked. "good... I need you to teach me how to be good", Tori said. "I don't think I can do that... you can ask my mom and my aunts... they are the charmed ones", Heavenly said. "I know but I feel hanging out with you will help me", Tori said. "only on one condition", Heavenly said. "yes anything", Tori said. "you have to ask my family and if they agree I will help", Heavenly said. "of course they won't agree because I am a demon", Tori said. "well I will try to convince them alright", Heavenly said. "ok I'll see you soon", Tori said, as she ran to a corner and shimmered away. 'this is going to be hard', Heavenly thought. "Heavenly come we got to go honey", Piper called. "Hello aunt Piper where's mommy?", Heavenly asked. "she's at the hospital", Piper said. "what happened?", Heavenly asked. "not sure but don't worry she's fine and she is with your dad", Piper explained. "what about Wyatt and Sophie?", Heavenly asked, as they both got in the car. "they are at home with aunt Paige", Piper replied._

 _"mommy daddy", Heavenly squealed as she ran to the door to greet her parents. "hello baby", Cole said. "what happened mommy?", Heavenly asked. "I fainted", Phoebe said. "why are you alright?", Heavenly asked, as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist. "nothing for you to worry about... the doctor said that I'm over working that's all", Phoebe said, as she planted a kiss on Heavenly's forehead. "sorry mommy", Heavenly said. "why do you say that?", Cole asked. "because it has to be me that over works her", Heavenly said, as her hazel eyes contrasted with Cole's blue eyes as they made eye contact. "no no don't ever think that you are over working me... I have been working a lot lately nothing to do with you or your sister understand", Phoebe said. "yes", Heavenly said, as she gave Phoebe a big smile. "have you eaten?", Cole asked. "yes aunt Piper made dinner and she said that she kept yours in the oven", Heavenly said. "good I'll serve it honey you just relax", Cole said, giving Phoebe a kiss. "thank you baby", Phoebe said, as Cole went to set dinner for him and Phoebe. "is Sophia and Wyatt sleeping?", Phoebe asked. "yes aunt Paige put them to bed before she went out", Heavenly said. "who' home right now?", Phoebe asked. "aunt Piper she is upstairs looking through the book of shadows", Heavenly said. "why did a demon attack?", Phoebe asked. "not here someone else outside", Heavenly said. "alright I'll go check on her", Phoebe said. "but daddy is bringing dinner", Heavenly said. "yeah I won't take long", Phoebe said. "hey Phoebe how are you feeling?", Piper asked, as she ascended the stairs. "better my stomach hurts a little", Phoebe said. "you need to take a break from work and demon fighting unless we need the power of three", Piper said. "speaking of demons what demon were you looking for in the book of shadows?", Phoebe asked. "umm not sure just a demon that was trying to kill an innocent when I went out for lunch", Piper said. "what's new", Phoebe stated. "dinner is warmed and ready", Cole announced. "thank you baby and thanks Piper for cooking dinner", Phoebe said."no worries", Piper replied, as Phoebe and Cole made their way to the kitchen. "when is aunt Prue and uncle Andy coming back?", Heavenly asked Piper. "I think tonight or tomorrow morning", Piper replied. "good because I have lots of questions", Heavenly said. "like what?", Piper asked. "you know", Heavenly said. "actually I don't know... you are too young to think in that way", Piper jumped into conclusions. "like how.. I just want to know how Jamaica is you know I really want to go some day", Heavenly said. "oh right.. whew", Piper said. "what did you think I was going to say?", Heavenly asked innocently. "nothing... just forget it", Piper said. "ok", Heavenly said.  
_

 _"You got to help me", Tori said, as she suddenly appeared in Heavenly's room. "what are you doing here... how did you even find me?", Heavenly whispered. "why are you whispering?", Tori asked. "because I'm supposed to be doing my home work and if my aunt and my mom find out I'm with you I'll get in trouble... now you have to leave please", Heavenly said. "you told me that you would help me", Tori said. "I know but I gave you a condition and you haven't fulfilled it", Heavenly said. "please just help me my mom is about to kill an innocent", Tori said. "but I have to ask my mom first", Heavenly said. "please there isn't any time I can shimmer you there and bring you back", Tori said. "ok what I'm I to do I'm not that powerful", Heavenly said. "yes you are... but we aren't going to fight my mother we are just going to take the innocent away", Tori said. "alright let's go quick", Heavenly said, as they both shimmered away. Tori and Heavenly shimmered to an alley not far from the manor. "so how exactly do you know who the innocent is and where he or she is?", Heavenly asked. "well at the demonic meeting my mom was assigned to an innocent and where she will be", Tori explained. "ok when exactly is the innocent coming?", Heavenly asked. "there she is", Tori said. "hello", Heavenly called without thinking. "what are you little girls doing here?", The young woman asked. "umm just hanging out.. we were bored", Heavenly said. "well you should be getting home it's not safe around here", The woman said. "yes can you walk with us", Heavenly said, in the cutest way possible. "sure where?", the woman asked. "LOOK OUT", Heavenly screamed, as Tori's mom appeared. "Tori what are you doing here?", Tori's mom asked. "umm", Tori was speechless. "leave her alone", Heavenly said. "come on little girls run home", The woman said. "stand back we've got this... now demon leave", Heavenly threatened. "or what?", Tori's mom asked. "or I'll have to vanquish you", Heavenly improvised. "Heavenly", Tori said. "what got any ideas?", Heavenly asked flippantly. "TORI GO HOME NOW", Tori's mom yelled. Tori stood there speechless and paralyzed. Then a fire ball appeared in Tori's mom's hand, with that the woman fainted. Which was an advantage to Heavenly because she could practice magic freely. Tori's mom continued to throw fire balls but Heavenly kept deflecting them with her powers. "GET BACK", Heavenly screamed as she threw Tori's mom against the wall, then in defeat Tori's mom shimmered away. "Sorry", Heavenly said. "no problem you had to do it", Tori said. "alright what about the innocent?", Heavenly asked. "let's take her to her house", Tori said. "umm hello address", Heavenly said. "yeah I have it demons have been studying her information", Tori said. "why?", Heavenly asked. "I don't know", Tori said. "alright let's take her home and then you take me home", Heavenly ordered. yes ma'am", Tori teased. As Heavenly and Tori shimmered in her room, Phoebe and Piper were standing there in shock. "I can explain", Heavenly said._

 _"better start talking", Phoebe said. "it was all my fault", Tori said. "umm you don't get to speak", Paige said. "Paige she is a child", Cole said. "she is a demon", Paige said. "I'm half demon half dark lighter", Tori said. "and how is that supposed to make the situation better?", Paige asked. "I'm also half human", Tori said. "look we were saving an innocent", Heavenly said. "since when do you just get up and leave where ever you want... the last I checked you are nine years old", Phoebe said, anger in her voice. Then the door bell rings. "I'll get it", Cole said. "and do we know you are not possessed or something?", Piper asked. "AUNT PRUE", Heavenly said, as she ran into Prue's arms. "hey baby doll", Prue said. "where is our brother in law?", Paige asked. "he went to work... what's going on?", Prue asked. "Heavenly was playing with the demon", Piper replied flippantly. "umm that's not funny", Prue said. "she wasn't joking", Phoebe said, as she glared at Tori. "we were both just trying to save an innocent", Heavenly said. "there will be no playing with demons", Phoebe said. "why not he's a demon", Tori said, pointing at Cole. "half demon", Cole corrected. "so I'm I", Tori said. "you have more evil in you", Phoebe said. "ok let's all come down... Phoebe try to get premonition from Heavenly", Prue said. "how is that going to solve anything?", Phoebe asked. "so you can see what happened", Prue said. "and what if it doesn't work?", Paige asked. "then we will try a spell", Prue said. Then Phoebe held Heavenly's hand and after a while she was hit with a premonition; In the premonition she saw everything that happened. "soo?", Piper asked, as soon as Phoebe opened her eyes. "it's true", Phoebe said. "soo why would you want to save innocents?", Cole asked Tori. "I just want to be good I don't want to be evil like my parents... they treat me badly... and I have only demonic powers my dark lighter half doesn't show in me", Tori explained. "but this doesn't take away the fact that you left without informing any of us", Phoebe told Heavenly. "I'm sorry mommy but if we didn't leave the innocent would have been killed", Heavenly said. "wait where is the innocent now?", Piper asked. "at home... she fainted by the time she wakes up she will think it was all a dream", Heavenly said. "did she see you use magic?", Cole asked. "no but she saw Tori's mom form a fireball then fainted", Heavenly explained. "Ok thanks I got to go thanks for everything", Tori said. "wait what about your mom?", Heavenly asked. "I'll figure something out... see you around", Tori said. "see you around", Heavenly said, as Tori shimmered out. "no I do not approve of this it's too dangerous", Phoebe said. "mommy she is good", Heavenly said. "Enough", Phoebe snapped. Then suddenly Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Baby what's wrong?", Cole asked, as he wrapped her in his arms. "my... stomach", Phoebe managed to say. "mommy", Heavenly said, as fear filled her heart. "Phoebe take a deep breathe", Piper said. "breathe honey... let's take her to the hospital", Prue said. Cole then carried Phoebe bridal style and shimmered to the hospital. "I can stay with the kids", Prue offered. "no I want to be with mommy', Heavenly whined. "not now Heavenly", Piper said, as she got ready to go. "Pleeeaasee", Heavenly whined. "hey go and sit down so we can go see your mommy... right now", Piper ordered sternly. Heavenly then crossed her arms and obeyed. "just go I'll talk to her", Prue said. "thank you Wyatt and Sophia will soon wake up and need a change", Piper said. "I know what to do just go", Prue said, as Piper and Paige orbed out. "you hungry?", Prue asked Heavenly. Heavenly shook her head. "your mommy is going to be just fine... there's nothing for you to worry about", Prue said, as Heavenly sat there motionless. "I'll go check on your sister and cousin", Prue stated, leaving Heavenly in her thoughts.  
_

 _"how's my wife Phoebe Halliwel?", Cole asked, as a nurse was passing by. "the doctor is with her and he will speak to you shortly", the nurse said, as quickly walked away. "wait a minute", Paige said, but the nurse was already far away. "Mr Turner", A doctor called suddenly. "it's me", Cole said. "let's go to my office", The doctor said. "can we come to we are her sisters", Piper said. "yes come on", the doctor said, as they followed him to his office. "Is my wife alright?", Cole asked impatiently. "yes she is fine... she just suffered from a miscarriage", The doctor said. "what", Paige said, as her heart stopped. "so is she ok?", Cole asked dreading for the answer. "yes she is fine... but did she by any chance get hit in the abdomen?", The doctor asked. "not that I know off", Cole said, he had tears in his eyes. "I advice that she takes sometime off to rest", The doctor said. "how many months was she?", Piper asked, on the verge of crying. "she was one month pregnant", The doctor said. "can we see her?", Paige asked. "yes she can go home but she should rest for at least a week or even more", The doctor said, as he escorted them to where Phoebe was. "Cole", Phoebe whispered. "it's ok I'm here", Cole said, as he wrapped his arms protectively around Phoebe on the verge of tears. "thank you", Piper told the doctor. "take care", The doctor told them and walked out "let's go home honey", Piper said, as she started to cry. "we're here for you", Paige said, her voice all shocked up from crying. After a moment to cry in each others arms they left through the front doors of the hospital and then orbed and shimmered back home. Cole shimmered Phoebe to her room and tucked her in. "I love you", Cole said, as Phoebe nodded as tears fell down her eyes. "just rest I'll go make you some soup", Cole said, as he kissed her cheek and left her alone. "Is mommy alright?", Heavenly asked, Cole as he walked down the stairs. "yes she is... she just needs rest", Cole said, as he took Heavenly in his arms. "can I go and see her?". Heavenly asked. "no she is sleeping when she wakes up you can", Cole replied. "ok", Heavenly said. "go finish your home work", Cole said, as he put Heavenly down. Heavenly nodded and then went to her room._

 **Chapter 3- bad influence**

 _"mommy can I go to Stacey's house this weekend?", Heavenly asked. Phoebe was dropping Heavenly to school; Phoebe had rested for a week but Elise told her to take another week off. "umm I don't think so", Phoebe replied. "why?", Heavenly asked. "because you are going to be alone with Jason", Phoebe said. "no I'm not Stacey will be there", Heavenly said. "yes I know but I wouldn't want anything to happen to you... let's say a demon attacks", Phoebe said. "I can handle the demons don't worry", Heavenly said. "yes I know but some demons are power of three demons", Phoebe said. "then I'll call for uncle Leo or daddy", Heavenly said. "Ok if I'm free or one of your aunties are free then one of us can go with you other wise you can't go", Phoebe stated. "I'm fine with it", Heavenly said. "alright baby... have a great day at school", Phoebe said, as they arrived at Heavenly's school. "thank you mommy love you", Heavenly said, giving Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. "Heavenly", Akita greeted. "we are over here", Shaniah waved her arms, as Heavenly ran to them and gave them a hug. "how's your mom feeling?", Akita asked. "she is much better... but I know that she is sad", Heavenly said. "well I hope she feels better soon", Shaniah said. "thanks guys", Heavenly said.  
_

 _"make your self comfortable honey... here I can put Sophia down for a nap", Yolanda said, as Phoebe hands sleeping Sophia to Yolanda. Phoebe went over to Yolanda's house. "thank you", Phoebe said. "no worries... do you want some tea?", Yolanda asked. "yes ma'am and thank you", Phoebe replied. "coming right up", Yolanda said. "not that I don't enjoy the company but what brings you over today?", Yolanda asked, as she gave Phoebe her tea. "thank you... I just needed some one to talk to", Phoebe started, as she was tearing up. "what's the matter?", Phoebe asked. "I lost my baby", Phoebe said. "Heavenly?", Yolanda asked, as fear punched her in the stomach. "no no Heavenly is fine... she's at school... I was pregnant", Phoebe explained, as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry", Yolanda comforted. "I have been hiding how I feel... I just want to be strong but... I feel like a terrible mother", Phoebe ranted. "you are not a terrible mother you hear me.. things happen there is no reason for you to be angry with your self... cry if you want to scream but do not blame yourself", Yolanda said. "it's just I wasn't taking care of myself", Phoebe said. "honey you were working... sometimes we work to hard but we have to be reminded that we are human beings and we need a break", Yolanda said, as Phoebe started to sob. "shhh", Yolanda soothed. "feel better?", Yolanda asked, as Phoebe slowly stopped crying. "yes... thank you Mr.s Davis", Phoebe said. "no problem... now how about we go for a shopping spree just me you and Sophia", Yolanda proposed. Phoebe nodded in approval. "good... let me go get ready", Yolanda said. Meanwhile at Heavenly's school it was recess time. "Tori where have you been?", Heavenly asked. "I got in so much trouble with my parents... so I came to ask you something", Tori said. "no no... no", Heavenly said. "you didn't even hear what I had to say", Tori said. "look I am not allowed to hang out with demons", Heavenly said. "but your dad is half demon", Tori said. "it's different", Heavenly said. "no it's not... please hear me out", Tori said. "fine... but I can't go fight with you like we did before", Heavenly said. "I want to bind my powers", Tori said. "what... why?", Heavenly asked. "because I hate having demonic powers", Tori said. "well I have to ask", Heavenly said. "no problem", Tori said. "ok come play with us", Heavenly said. "us? who else?", Tori asked. "I have friends Shaniah and Akita", Heavenly said. "ok let's go", Tori said, as they ran to the jungle gym. "who's she", Shaniah asked Heavenly. "this is Tori my new friend", Heavenly said. "but she doesn't even go to this school and... there is something about her", Akita said. "yea I am not from here", Tori said. "where are you from then?", Shaniah asked. "umm you don't know the place", Tori said. "you're a demon", Akita said a little to loudly. "AKITA",Heavenly screamed. "come down on the name calling", Shaniah said, shocked at Akita's choice of words. "look can we just play she's cool I promise", Heavenly said. "can I talk to you alone please?", Akita asked. "why?", Shaniah asked. "it's important", Akita said. "ok", Heavenly said, as they went to a quieter section of the play ground. "why are you hanging out with a demon?", Akita asked. "she is good... she wants to bind her powers", Heavenly said. "and how do you know if she is telling the truth?", Akita asked. "we saved an innocent together and she was the one that called me... and the demon that was about to attack the innocent was her mom", Heavenly said. "huh?", Akita asked, not believing what Heavenly just said. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true", Heavenly said. "fine I believe you but still watch her", Akita said. "I know... now can we go and play?", Heavenly asked. "yes let's go", Akita said, as they both ran back to their friends._

 _Phoebe and Yolanda finished shopping and they went to lunch together. "hello yes this is Phoebe", Phoebe said, answering a call. "what?... do you mean... oh I guess that's good news after all... thank you... have a good day", Phoebe said, as she ended the call. "what's the matter?", Yolanda asked. "that was my doctor... I didn't loose a baby", Phoebe said. "so you are still pregnant?", Yolanda asked. "umm no I wasn't... I was just suffering from cramps", Phoebe explained. "oh... so is this good news?", Yolanda asked. "yes... I would be happy if I was pregnant... but it's good because I didn't loose a baby", Phoebe ranted. "yes it's good... I'm happy that you didn't loose a baby... but were you bleeding?", Yolanda asked. "a little but then I started my menstruation cycle", Phoebe explained. "it's just strange... maybe go get checked again just to make sure", Yolanda advised. "I will but I have to go pick Heavenly up from school and Sophia loves when we pick Heavenly up", Phoebe said. "they have a sisterly bond", Yolanda said. "and it's adorable... there is sometimes Sophia would shimmer to Heavenly's room and give her a big hug and kiss and shimmer back to her room", Phoebe shared, as she laughed at the memory. "aww what a blessing", Yolanda commented. "alright nice hanging out with you", Phoebe said, as she gave Yolanda a big hug. "no problem child just remember to bring the kids over anytime", Yolanda said. "i will", Phoebe replied, as she went into her car and drove off. Phoebe arrived at Heavenly's school, and she could Heavenly and Tori. "Heavenly", Phoebe called, as Heavenly and Tori ran towards Phoebe's car. "hi mommy how was your day?", Heavenly asked. "it was great... and yours?", Phoebe asked. "really fun we watched a movie and we had a class party", Heavenly shared. "good afternoon", Tori greeted. Phoebe just forced a smile. "see she hates me", Tori whispered to Heavenly. "Heavenly get into the car", Phoebe ordered. "but mommy you just ignored Tori's greeting", Heavenly said. "I smiled at her", Phoebe said. "mommy", Heavenly said. "look I'm sorry if I come out as rude Tori but you are bad influence to my daughter you are a demon", Phoebe explained. "but daddy is half demon and so is she", Heavenly said. "honey it's different", Phoebe stated. "how the hell is it different", Heavenly rudely talked back. "little girl you better change your tone with me", Phoebe said. "I DO NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING", Heavenly screamed, then Phoebe came out of the car. "Heavenly stop", Tori said. "and since when do you start talking to me in that manner", Phoebe said. "she is good just like daddy is... you always told me that it doesn't matter what power you have but what you do with the powers", Heavenly said, calmly. "yes I said that but that statement only refers to certain demons like half human demons... your daddy is half demon half human she has more demon in her", Phoebe said. "that's not true she wants to bind her powers and live with her grandmother that's human", Heavenly said. "get in the car and stop talking back to me", Phoebe scolded her. "I wasn't talking back YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME", Heavenly screamed, then Phoebe roughly grabbed Heavenly's hand and dragged her into the car. "and Tori leave my daughter alone", Phoebe said, as she went into the car and drove off, leaving Tori distraught._

 _"Heavenly", Phoebe called, as the both entered the manor. "Heavenly STOP IT DAMN IT", Phoebe snapped. "wow what's going on over here?", Prue asked, as Heavenly ran upstairs. "here can you please take Sophia I have some unfinished business", Phoebe asked. "yea sure come here baby girl", Prue said as she took Sophia from Phoebe, and Phoebe then ran upstairs. "Heavenly I wasn't done talking to you", Phoebe said, as she barged into Heavenly's room. "I do not want to talk to you", Heavenly mumbled, she had tears in her eyes, she hated fighting with Phoebe. "LOOK AT ME", Phoebe was now furious. "NOO", Heavenly screamed, then Cole entered the room. "Heavenly why are you talking to your mother in that manner?", Cole asked calmly as he entered the room. "just tell her to leave me alone", Heavenly was now sobbing. "I can't do this", Phoebe said, as she started to cry and left the room. "Phoebe... come Heavenly we have to fix this", Cole said, as he tried to get Heavenly to come with me. "I do not want to speak to her", Heavenly snapped. "Heavenly that's rude", Cole stated. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN", Heavenly screamed. "Heavenly stop it now", Cole said. "I'm sorry I just want to be left alone... please", Heavenly said. "alright but I will be back", Cole said, as he left the room. "Phoebe baby", Cole called as he entered the room he shared with Phoebe. "what?", Phoebe asked, as tears of anger poured from Phoebe. "I know that you're angry but she is just nine years old", Cole tried to reasoned. "look she is a child I am the adult and for her to talk to me in that manner is uncalled for", Phoebe stated. "Phoebe", Cole called. "I tried to tell her that Tori is a bad influence for her and she gives me crap time's up", Phoebe said. "but Tori isn't a bad influence and you know it", Cole said. "yes she is SHE'S A DEMON", Phoebe snapped, then immediately regretting her choice of words. "I didn't mean it that way I'm sorry baby", Phoebe said. "It's ok... but you owe Heavenly an apology", Cole stated. "what?", Phoebe said. "look you were both wrong you both need to work it out... she is our baby girl and she needs you and loves so let's go and talk to her", Cole said. "ok", Phoebe agreed. "that's my baby", Cole said, as he gave Phoebe a kiss. "now let's go make a little girl happy", Cole said, as the both left the room. Phoebe and Cole walked into Heavenly's room, and found the heart stopping realization that Heavenly wasn't there. "Heavenly", Phoebe called. "I'll check for around the house", Cole said, as he ran out of the room_

 _"where on earth could she be?", Phoebe asked, as she dropped the scrying crystal. "we are going to find her honey just calm down ", Piper said. Cole suddenly shimmered in. "any luck?", Paige asked. "no", Cole said, his voice filled with defeat. "I can't sense her", Leo said. "that means she is in the underworld", Prue said. "maybe we should go and tell the police so they can search for her", Andy suggested. "no if she's in the underworld then we can find her", Prue said. "I went to the underworld it's almost impossible to find her without being seen", Cole said. "Why don't we summon her with the lost witch spell", Paige suggested. "great idea let's do it", Phoebe said. "I don't know how we could forget that spell", Piper said. Paige then mixed the things they needed to say the spell. "Power of witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us and settle here", The sisters chanted, after a second in a swirl of lights Heavenly appeared. Heavenly fell on the ground she was bawling her eyes out. "no no no no no", Heavenly bawled. "ok baby I got you", Phoebe said, as she held Heavenly in her arms. "what happened?", Cole asked. "they...k.. ..ed... her", Heavenly sobbed. "who?", Prue asked. "demons", Heavenly managed to say. "I'll go get her some water", Andy said, as he ran out of the attic. "breathe in and out", Piper said. "breathe baby", Phoebe said, as she rubbed Heavenly's back. "thank you", Phoebe told Andy as he passed the water to Heavenly. "what happened?", Cole asked when Heavenly finally came down. "the demons killed Tori", Heavenly suddenly said. "what? how? when?", Paige asked. "do not kill the child with questions", Piper stated. "sorry", Paige replied. "she came to my room to ask for help then when we went to the underworld and we were fighting... and they threw a fireball at her", Heavenly explained as she started to cry again. "I'm sorry about your friend", Phoebe said. "no you're not", Heavenly snapped, as she moved away from Phoebe, breaking Phoebe's heart in the process. "Heavenly that's not true your mom was just trying to protect you from harm", Cole reasoned. "I know but it hurts", Heavenly said, as she went into Cole's arms. "I know baby but you do not just run out like that you could have also been killed", Prue said. "I know and I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again I'll be good", Heavenly said. "and who exactly were the demons you were fighting?", Paige asked. "I don't know some threw energy balls and some threw fireballs", Heavenly explained. "I'm sorry for judging your friend... I didn't want you to get hurt... I'm sorry", Phoebe poured her heart out. "I'm sorry for talking back at you... I love you", Heavenly replied. "I love you too baby", Phoebe said, as Heavenly went to give Phoebe a warm hug. "that was so touching", Prue said. "so do you want us to go fight those demons?", Cole asked. "no I can't go back there", Heavenly said, as she teared up to the memory. "it's alright let me take you to bed", Phoebe said. Heavenly nodded in response as Phoebe carried Heavenly out of the attic.  
_

 _"Phoebe?", Prue called as she walked into the living room. "in here", Phoebe revealed her presence. "oh honey are you still crying you better stop it", Prue said. "I'm sorry it's just I can't help but feel responsible for that little girls death... and my poor baby had to witness everything... it breaks my heart", Phoebe sobbed. "do not beat yourself up over this... you were just trying to protect her from evil... remember her own biological father betrayed her so you didn't want anything to happen to her... and you are not responsible for her death... Heavenly should have came to us", Prue comforted. "and I wouldn't have listened to her", Phoebe said. "I understand how you feel but you have to calm down before your powers go haywire", Prue said. "I know I just want to take away all of her pain", Phoebe said. "unfortunately you cannot do that she must feel pain... so she can feel the good stuff too", Prue reasoned. "I know... I just want to tell her I'm sorry for being a horrible mother", Phoebe said, as Prue then held Phoebe in her arms. "mommy you're not a horrible mother", Heavenly suddenly said. Heavenly was silently listening unseen to their conversation. "how much did you hear baby?", Phoebe asked. "enough... mommy I'm sorry I was impolite... and I only went to fight the demons without telling was because... I was angry... I am horrible I'm so sorry please forgive me", Heavenly said. "come here baby", Phoebe said, as Heavenly ran into Phoebe's arms. "I love you soo much... and I was also wrong", Phoebe said. "I love too... and aunt Prue thanks for making mommy feel better", Heavenly said. "anytime", Prue said, as they all shared a big hug._

 **Chapter 4- bad news?  
**

 _"Heavenly wake up you're going to be late for school", Phoebe was trying to wake Heavenly up. Heavenly was in her dream world, when she suddenly could hear Phoebe calling her then she woke up. "morning", Heavenly mumbled. "good morning baby... are you alright?", Phoebe asked. "yeah why?", Heavenly asked. "because I have been trying to wake you up for awhile now", Phoebe said. "I was in dream world the place was beautiful... and I couldn't leave", Heavenly explain. "ok we'll have to talk about this later you have to get ready or you'll be late", Phoebe said. "fine", Heavenly scoffed. "no need to give me attitude I already got hell putting your sister to bed last night", Phoebe said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said, as Phoebe left the room. "Prue you alright?", Phoebe asked while coming out of Heavenly's room. "I'm pregnant", Prue said, as she ran down the stairs. "what?", Phoebe asked, taking the word pregnant in, then she ran after Prue. "are you serious?", Phoebe asked. "yes", Prue said. "yay... more babies", Phoebe said, giving Prue a big hug. "what's wrong?", Phoebe asked, as she saw tears in Prue's eyes. "I'm scared", Prue whispered. "yes it can be scary but we are all here for you", Phoebe comforted. "it's just with all the demons", Prue said. "Wyatt Sophia and Heavenly are safe so will the baby stop worrying", Phoebe said. "you're right", Prue said. "have you checked with the doctors?", Phoebe asked. "yes I did it quietly and I'm two months pregnant", Prue said. "CONGRATS", Paige screamed as she ran and gave Prue a big hug. "where did you come from?", Phoebe asked, bewildered. "the kitchen... this is going to be awesome... have you told Andy yet?", Paige ranted. "Paige honey calm down", Prue said. "sorry I just love when more babies come into the family", Paige said. "we can see that", Phoebe laughed. "what's the celebration?", Piper asked, as she came down the stairs with Wyatt. "Prue is pregnant", Paige squealed before Prue could answer herself. "congrats honey", Piper said, as she gave Prue a hug. "thank you two months to be exact", Prue said. "this is awesome... are you going to work?", Piper asked. "no", Prue replied. "good you could start practicing with the kids", Piper said. "I stay with the babies all the time", Prue said. "I know but still", Piper said, as she handed Wyatt to Prue. "let's go eat breakfast", Piper said.  
_

 _"I really believe I should tell Shaniah my secret", Heavenly told Prue. Prue and Heavenly were setting the big dinning table for dinner. "well I don't think you should until her life is in danger or something", Prue advised. "but she is my best friend and I feel like I'm lying to her", Heavenly said. "you aren't lying to her", Prue asked. "yes I am she doesn't know who I truly am", Heavenly said. "how about you talk to your mom about it and see what she says", Prue advised. "ok thanks aunt Prue", Heavenly said, giving Prue a big hug. "no problem honey go and call everyone for dinner", Prue said. "ight", Heavenly said, as she obeyed. Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered for dinner. "Can I have your attention everyone", Prue said, slightly hitting a spoon against a glass. "I have an announcement to make", Prue proceeded, as everyone gave a ear. "well I wanted to announce that I am pregnant two months pregnant", Prue announced. "what?", Andy said, in shock. "she said that she is pregnant", Heavenly said. "congrats", Leo said. "Thank you Jesus", Andy said, as he gave Prue a big hug and everyone clapped. "looks like I am about to get another cousin", Heavenly said, which made everyone laugh. "congrats", Cole said, giving Prue a hug. "now let's eat up", Piper said, as everyone dug in._

 _"I do not think it's a good idea to tell Shaniah that you're a witch", Akita said. "she is my best friend I have to tell her", Heavenly said. "I know but she might expose us", Akita said. "no she won't... she's my best friend and I believe she deserves to know", Heavenly said. "mortals don't need to know anything about witches", Akita said. "I'm not going to argue", Heavenly shared. "Heavenly", Akita said, slightly irritated. "what?", Heavenly said. "It doesn't matter how long you've been friends with her it's not a good idea to tell Shaniah", Akita argued. "Tell me what?", Shaniah suddenly walked in. "umm nothing", Akita said furtively. "I heard you say that don't tell Shaniah Heavenly what's going on?", Shaniah asked. "ok... it's my secret", Heavenly started. "secret what secret?", Shaniah asked, anxious. "I don't know how to say this... I'm a witch a good witch well my family is... and the Halliwels are my real family... I was taken from my mom she is my real mom...my dad was also a witch my real dad the one that came to my birthday party", Heavenly said. Shaniah stood there speechless. "look I know how this sounds but it's true and sorry that I didn't tell you sooner... I just didn't know how to tell you... are you alright?", Heavenly asked. "what how can you be a.. witch... are you even human.. please don't eat me for dinner", Shaniah said freaked out. "I'm a witch not an ogre.. and I am human I just have magical powers and my family and I are destined to protect people from demons and warlocks", Heavenly said. "OMG... I don't know what to say... but if it's true show me", Shaniah said. "ok let's go into the bathroom", Heavenly suggested. "yeah let's go", Shaniah said. The three of them went to the washroom inside, it was recess time. "ok let's make this quick", Heavenly said. Then Heavenly used her hands to create a icicles. "Oh my GOD", Shaniah hollered. "shh... you can't tell anyone", Akita said. "why? if you are good why can't anyone know?", Shaniah asked. "well it happened before and my aunt Prue almost died... because of the cameras and people it was bad", Heavenly ambiguously explained. "huh... well it's actually pretty cool...so Akita are you also a witch?", Shaniah asked. "yes... but not that powerful... I can only cast some spells", Akita explained. "spells... wow this is actually awesome", Shaniah said. "promise you won't tell anyone", Heavenly said. "promise we are best friends for a reason three of us", Shaniah said, as the girls gave each other a group hug. "wait don't tell your mom", Heavenly said. "why?", Shaniah asked. "because I wouldn't want her to expose us", Heavenly said. "she wouldn't", Shaniah argued. "Shaniah", Heavenly called. "fine I won't", Shaniah agreed to Akita and Heavenly's relief. "alright let's go play before recess is over", Akita said, as the trio walked out hand in hand._

 _"It was a success she was ok with it", Heavenly shared at dinner. "but still be careful and make sure she doesn't tell anyone", Paige said. "I know she promised", Heavenly said. "yes but still she can still decide you never know", Cole said. "she is my best friend and we are practically sisters", Heavenly said, proudly. "I bet you are", Prue said sweetly. "mommy are you alright?", Heavenly asked, as she noticed Phoebe was hardly touching her food. "umm yea... I'm fine", Phoebe answered, which unsettled everyone. "honey", Cole called, as he rubbed her hand. "I'm fine no need to worry", Phoebe said. "well you haven't touched your food and knowing you...you love my food so what's up?", Piper asked. "nothing... just a rough day... you know what I'm not hungry... I'll save it for later on", Phoebe said, she had tears in her eyes only noticed by Heavenly's worried eyes. "you alright?", Andy asked. "yes I'll just go lie down", Phoebe said, as she gave Cole a kiss and kissed Heavenly on the forehead, and left the table. "did she mention anything to you?", Leo asked. "no she didn't... she acted a little differently.. but I just assumed that she was tired", Cole explained. Wyatt could be heard crying from the baby monitor. "sounds like he needs a change", Paige commented. "I got it", Leo said. "thanks baby", Piper said, rewarding Leo with a kiss, Leo left. "I'll be right back", Heavenly said. "Heavenly finish your food first", Cole said. "I know I just want to talk to mommy", Heavenly said. "eat your food first... and she would need some space", Cole reasoned. "ok", Heavenly scoffed, as she basically rushed through her food. "slow down there", Prue said. "all done", Heavenly said. "alright put your plates away", Piper said. "k", Heavenly said, as she took her plates and left the table. Heavenly made her way to Phoebe's room. "mommy what's the matter... please talk to me", Heavenly said. "honey I'm fine", Phoebe said, she was holding Sophia who was sleeping peacefully. "mommy tell the truth I can feel your pain", Heavenly said. "one sec", Phoebe said, as she left the room briefly to put Sophia down and came back immediately. "well I had a rough day today", Phoebe said. " mommy tell me... is it because I told Shaniah?", Heavenly asked. "oh no no no baby... it's not you it's me and you did the right thing", Phoebe said, as she put Heavenly on her lap facing her. "so then what's the matter then... please tell me", Heavenly pleaded. "nothing for you worry your beautiful self trust me I'll be fine", Phoebe said, as Heavenly crossed her arms waiting for the answer. "hey my girls", Cole interrupted suddenly. "daddy mommy won't tell me what's bothering her", Heavenly complained. "I will talk to her baby don't worry alright now run along", Cole said. "fine... and you take care of mommy", Heavenly said, as she left the room. "she is just like you", Cole laughed. "yea", Phoebe simply answered. "baby what's wrong talk to me", Cole soothed. "I lost my baby", Phoebe said. "what do you mean?", Cole asked, confused. "I found out I was pregnant and I wanted to surprise you then I miscarried", Phoebe shared, as tears streamed from her eyes. "oh honey... I'm so sorry", Cole said, as he held Phoebe. "I can't believe this is happening", Phoebe complained. "It's going to be alright I'm here for you", Cole soothed. "I'm sorry Cole I was the one that wasn't careful", Phoebe complained. "how you couldn't control it... look it's alright it's in the past now no need to worry about it... I love you so much wipe your tears", Cole comforted. "I love you too", Phoebe said. "now you sleep... my beauty", Cole ordered sweetly, Leaving Phoebe feeling blessed to have Cole.  
_

 **Chapter 5- bullets  
**

 _"wing that foot Stacey... I have to say Stacey you have been improving", The ballet instructor observed. "thank you", Stacey said. "alright girls take five minutes break before we go through the routines for the next competition", The ballet instructor instructed. "thanks to you Heavenly I have been doing amazing", Stacey said. "you're welcome I guess... I mean you take class so of course you'll improve", Heavenly reasoned. "but you helped me with somethings... and you're so good the teacher makes you perform your solo for the senior company", Stacey showered Heavenly with praises. "I'm not perfect I also need more training", Heavenly said, humbled by the praises. "yes but you are really good I wish I was like you", Stacey said. "be careful what you wish for girl trust me", Heavenly said. "alright girls gather around so we can go over the routines", The ballet instructor called, as the girls sat down in a circle. "as we know we are bringing some girls together that will perform a contemporary group dance and some may be chosen for solos and duets and so on... the first solo is going to Heavenly... Heavenly you are going to do a contemporary lyrical solo and it's really dark... the next solo is going to Fiona you are going to do a contemporary routine... you both are going to be competing against each other in the nine to twelve category... Heavenly you are undefeated and Fiona you have improved let's see you will come on top... next we have a duet with Stacey and Heavenly... It's going to be jazz funk... Stacey you have been improving tremendously but you need to dance up to Heavenly's level.. just focus on your feet and performance and don't forget to have fun... another duet with Fiona and Karen it's also jazz... you all are going to do the contemporary group dance... I will add some other girls... I need all of you to step up your game... we are going to travel to LA to compete it's going to be fierce", The instructor said. "when is the competition?", Stacey asked. "in two months and me and three other instructors will be escorting you there... here are your forms as you leave grab them as you walk out... don't forget", The instructor replied. "alright class dismiss", the instructor said, as thank you's echoed the room, as the girls took their forms and exited the class._

 _Phoebe and Heavenly arrived at the manor after Heavenly's dance class, There was screaming coming from the attic. "Heavenly stay right here", Phoebe ordered. "but mommy I'm a witch too I can fight", Heavenly argued. "sit your little butt down and wait for me... I mean it", Phoebe said, running up the stairs. "I'm not little I'm a big girl", Heavenly mumbled to herself. "PHOEBE WATCH OUT", Piper screamed as a fireball unexpectedly flew towards Phoebe. "dagger", Paige called as the dagger went through the demon's chest as commanded, and the demon blew up dramatically. "what's going on here?", Phoebe asked. "a demon attacked Cole", Paige replied. "bounty hunters are back", Cole said. "oh honey are you alright?", Phoebe soothed as she went into Cole's arms. "I'm alright... where's Heavenly?", Cole asked. "she's downstairs.. I told her to wait there", Phoebe said. "good Prue you alright?", Cole asked. "yes I'm fine", Prue replied. "did he hurt you?", Phoebe asked. "no almost Cole saved my life... thank you Cole", Prue said, in all sincerity. "don't mention what is family for", Cole replied. "why can't this good for nothing demons live my family alone... I just wish they would take a vacation", Piper ranted. "that's never going to happen... even in my dreams they try to kill me", Paige commented. "can I come?", Heavenly suddenly asked. "yes baby", Phoebe replied. "what happened?", Heavenly asked. "demons", Paige replied, as she looked through the book of shadows. "I'm going to start dinner", Piper through it out there and left the attic. "aunt Prue is the baby alright?", Heavenly asked. "yes the baby is fine thank you", Prue said. Everyone walked out of the attic to locations around the house. Andy then later came home, and Leo followed right after. "Phoebe", Cole called, voice filled with sadness. "baby what's the matter?", Phoebe asked, as she sat on Cole's lap. Phoebe and Cole were in their room. "I want to get rid of my powers", Cole stated. "you want to be mortal?... not that anything is wrong with that but you are Cole Turner", Phoebe said, confused. "I'm serious I can't keep having bounty hunters always ready to kill me", Cole explained. "I know but you are not alone me and my sisters and the kids are being chased by demons", Phoebe reasoned. "I know but I hate the idea of being a demon", Cole said. "you are good", Phoebe said. "I know but I could be easily possessed", Cole said. "hello I have turned into a banshee... woogy man slave and many more to come in the future", Phoebe argued. "but you're good you have a better chance in surviving in those situations than I do... Please baby it's all I ask... just vanquish my demonic half", Cole said. "if it's what you want then no problem... I'll talk to my sisters so we can plan a date", Phoebe agreed. "I love you baby", Cole said, rewarding Phoebe with a kiss. "I love you more", Phoebe replied, returning the kiss._

 _"I really want to sleep over at your house it would be awesome", Shaniah said. "I know but it's too dangerous", Heavenly said. "how?", Shaniah asked. "hello demons", Heavenly reminded. "oh yeah how could I forget... but Akita goes to your house all the time", Shaniah reasoned. "because she is a witch", Heavenly said. "but you said she doesn't have any powers so wouldn't she just be like me", Shaniah argued. "well i guess you're right but we have to ask", Heavenly said. "me I asked already my mom is fine with it for the weekend", Shaniah said. "ok I'll ask... let's go to class", Heavenly said. Suddenly there was an announcement. "LOCK DOWN", The announcer repeated, As gun shots could be heard outside the school, and the hallway was filled with screams as the children and teachers ran into class rooms for refuge. "Heavenly Shaniah over here", Akita called, as Shaniah and Heavenly ran into the school library. "COME OUT STUPID KIDS", The shooter screamed as he shot, he sounded far away. Shaniah, Heavenly and Akita and cried. There were kids hiding in the library with them, some were under chairs and tables many were hiding in book shelves. "Heavenly call your daddy", Akita whispered in between sobs. "He can't use magic in public... and if the shooter hears me he will come and shoot us", Heavenly whispered back. "she doesn't have a phone", Shaniah said. "I know but she can magically call him", Akita said, as she started to trembling with fear. "daddy please if you can hear me come to me I'm at school and there is a school shooter... help daddy", Heavenly whispered. Then suddenly the school shooter cam into the library. "he's in the library please Mr Turner come", Akita pleaded. The shooter shot to the ceiling."daddy", Heavenly said, a little louder. Shots were fired at some kids as screams and cries for help filled the room. "STOP IT STOP IT", Heavenly screamed suddenly. The shooter then looked towards her the fire in her eyes intimidated him a little. The shooter then shot towards Shaniah, and Heavenly pushed her out of the way, and she was shot right in the chest, at that same moment in at work Phoebe suddenly cut her hand. "HEAVENLY", Shaniah cried. The police then came in and tackled the shooter before any more harm could be inflicted. "Heavenly", Akita cried. "I feel cold", Heavenly mumbled. "SOMEBODY HELP ME", Akita cried out. Shortly after The kids who were injured were rushed to the hospital, and their parents were informed._

 _"Heavenly was shot", A teacher informed Phoebe, Cole,Prue and the babies, as they ran into the hospital. The rest of the family were on their way. On hearing the news Phoebe fainted. "Phoebe... nurse", Cole called. After a while the rest of the family arrived, then Akita, Amber, Nicole, and Shaniah arrived. "Phoebe", Amber called, as she hugged Phoebe. "how is she?", Shaniah asked in distraught. "she is in surgery", Cole said, since Phoebe's sobs wouldn't allow her to talk. "she saved my life", Shaniah said. "yes she pushed Shaniah out of the way... and she kept calling her dad but he didn't come", Akita said. "I'm sorry", Cole said. "not your fault Cole", Prue said. "she is a strong girl she will pull through", Nicole said. "I know she is one of a kind", Paige stated. "I remember in kindergarten... she saw me and we became friends immediately... and since then she has been my best friend",Shaniah said. "Heavenly is my little angel... I love her so much", Cole said. "she a diva and she's her own boss", Prue said. Everyone burst into tears crying. "I'm scared", Akita said. "I need my baby... please Heavenly come out from surgery safely please God... save my daughter", Phoebe prayed, as tears poured down her eyes."Phoebe come sit down", Cole said, as he led her back to his seat and he sat her on his lap. "Heavenly is going to make it", Leo assured them. Then doctor walked towards them. "Heavenly Halliwel", The doctor called. "that's my daughter", Phoebe said, as she sprung off Cole's lap. "is she alright?", Prue asked. "yes I came to tell you that the surgery was successful and she's even awake... and she wants to see you all but I suggest you all go in trios so it doesn't become overwhelming for her", The doctor said. "I'll go", Phoebe said. "I'll go with you and Shaniah you should come too", Cole said. The family and friends made their way to ICU, Phoebe, Cole and Shaniah went first as others waited patiently outside. "Oh my baby", Phoebe said, as she hugged Heavenly tightly. "ouch mommy", Heavenly said. "oh I'm so sorry... I'll ask Uncle Leo to heal you so you don't have to be in pain", Cole said. "ok", Heavenly simply said, no emotion. "Heavenly I'm glad you're alright", Shaniah said. "thank you... where's everyone else?", Heavenly asked. "they are waiting outside so they can each take turns to come see you", Phoebe replied. "mommy don't leave me", Heavenly said. "I won't baby I'm right here", Phoebe said, as she slowly put Heavenly on her lap. "do you want to see Wyatt and Sophia?", Cole asked. "yes", Heavenly said, as she smiled faintly. Cole walked out briefly and came in holding Wyatt and Sophia. "here they are baby", Cole said, as he carefully put them on the bed. "sissy", Sophia babbled. "evely", Wyatt said, pronouncing Heavenly's name the best he could. "hey guys", Heavenly said. "alright time for the next three", Phoebe said, as she carefully adjusted Heavenly on the bed. "ok... see later Heavenly", Shaniah said. "bye Shaniah", Heavenly said. Shaniah and Nicole left the hospital. The next trio was Paige, Akita and Prue. "hey little", Paige greeted. "hello everyone", Heavenly greeted . "how are you feeling?", Akita asked. "much better", Heavenly said. Heavenly's chest was killing her, but seeing her family and friends was bringing her back to life. After everyone saw Heavenly, Cole convinced the doctor to allow Heavenly go home. Leo healed Heavenly, but the Phoebe had a long way to heal mentally.  
_

 _School was out for further notice, but the children all had work sent to them. Heavenly was doing great, she was use to demons and fireballs, so guns didn't scare her. On the other hand Phoebe was still recovering from the idea that Heavenly was shot, and she was given permission to work from home. "hows Heavenly doing?", Prue asked, Phoebe. "great actually... It's like she was never shot", Phoebe said. "what do you expect we fight demons every week", Prue said. "I know but as a mother I will never be ok with the fact someone shot my daughter", Phoebe ranted. "she's alright calm down", Prue said. "how on earth can I calm down when my daughter was just shot", Phoebe ranted. "look Heavenly is sitting in the living room right now eating popcorn... stop worrying... she's fine", Prue said. "I can never stop worrying about her I almost... lost my baby", Phoebe said, using everything in her to say the words. "I know but honey if you keep dwelling on it you can hurt yourself", Prue comforted. "Ok I will try but it's going to be hard to be away from her", Phoebe said. "wait I just remembered something", Prue stated. "what?", Phoebe asked. "you remember when Akita mentioned that Heavenly called Cole but he never came", Prue asked. "umm", Phoebe replied, trying to remember. "at the hospital", Prue said. "oh yea why?", Phoebe asked. "well when she said Heavenly called Cole.. but when does Cole never hear calls even in the underworld he can still hear calls", Prue said, looking for an explanation. "yea good question I'll have to ask him when he comes home from work", Phoebe said. "mommy", Heavenly calls, as she enters the room. "Yes baby", Phoebe replies. "can I go outside and play?', Heavenly asked. "no", Phoebe said. "why?', Heavenly asked. "it's too dangerous outside", Phoebe replied. "mommy this is the Halliwel manor... it's more dangerous here than it is outside... we have a better chance of dying in here than outside", Heavenly reasoned. "little girl stop arguing with me... and I thought you were watching a movie", Phoebe said. "yes I was the movie is finished please mommy", Heavenly begged. "no stop asking me and go find something else to do", Phoebe said, ending the conversation, as she walked out of her room. "your mommy is still shaken up from the shooting... just give her some time she'll come around", Prue explained. "what is she worried about we fight demons... and a fireball has hit me before", Heavenly argued. "she'll be alright soon just give her time", Prue said. "alright I'll go play with my dolls", Heavenly gave up. Cole then came home from work which opened the window for Phoebe to question him. "Hey baby", Phoebe greeted Cole with a peck. "hey love", Cole said, as he kissed her. "Cole I wanted to ask you something", Phoebe stated. "what?", Cole asked. "you know at the hospital... when we went to get Heavenly after she was... shot...umm", Phoebe started, having a hard time with Heavenly being shot. "yes", Cole replied, as he took Phoebe's hand in his. "well remember when Akita mentioned that Heavenly called you.. and you didn't answer... where were you?", Phoebe asked. "I was at work", Cole said. "but you can hear her anywhere", Phoebe said. "yes... I drank the power striping potion", Cole confessed. "What? why didn't you tell me?", Phoebe asked, as she yanked her hand away from his. "Phoebe I told you I didn't want to be a demon again", Cole said. "I know... but you didn't tell me when you just went and took the potion... and who made the potion for you don't lie to me", Phoebe roared. "Paige", Cole said, as he cringed in 'fear' of how Phoebe would react. "PAIGE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE", Phoebe hollered. Phoebe was boiling with anger, not really to the fact that Cole stripped his powers, but what was really bothering Phoebe was Cole wasn't there when Heavenly needed him. "oh oh what did I do?", Paige answered, as she walked into the sun room. "Paige you made a power stripping potion for Cole without asking me", Phoebe snapped. "Cole told me you said it was ok", Paige said in a plain tone, which agitated Phoebe the more. "we did talk about it", Cole said. "I said I would talk to my sister since we are family", Phoebe said. "yes you did but I saw how busy you were so I decided to ask Paige it's not like it the potion needs the power of three", Cole said. "I AM YOUR WIFE I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW", Phoebe screamed. "Phoebe stop yelling you are going to get the kid's attention", Cole said with gritted teeth. "do not tell me what to do", Phoebe snapped back. "Phoebe calm down", Paige stepped in. "Paige shut up you didn't even tell me that you stripped MY husband's powers you just did", Phoebe challenged. "what's going on here?", Piper asked, as she and Prue walked in. "Cole went to Paige and she gave him the power stripping potion after I told him that I would talk you girls about it", Phoebe expressed. "well it happened on my lunch break and I was planning to tell you about it but the same day we got the news of the school shooting so I forgot about it", Cole said, trying hard not to raise his voice. "you shouldn't have", Phoebe said. "what's this really about is this really about is it really about me stripping my powers or is it about me not hearing Heavenly's call", Cole perceived. "Cole", Prue said, telling Cole that he crossed the line. "you should have been there for her", Phoebe said. "this isn't Cole's fault and Heavenly is fine", Prue said, trying to knock some sense into Phoebe. "Prue save it I never said it was his fault", Phoebe said. "you didn't have to say it honey", Cole said, abruptly. "I just do not want to loose my daughter and I want her to be save DAMN IT", Phoebe said, as buried her face in her hands. "I know I wasn't there and I said I was sorry", Cole said. "Phoebe look at me", Prue ordered, as Phoebe surprisingly obeyed. "things like this will always happen and as much as we want to protect our kids.. sadly we can't protect them from everything... Heavenly is a powerful witch who fights demons and daily basis so a gun shot isn't going to shake her... as hard as it may be just let it go... it's not even as bad as a fireball and it took me a while to get over bad things that will happen to my kids and to make it worse demons are after us", Prue advised. "I'm sorry", Phoebe whispered. "not to me to Cole for the way you spoke to him", Prue stated. "Cole baby I'm sorry I blamed you... I'm sorry", Phoebe said, in remorse. "I love you baby and I'm sorry for not waiting", Cole replied, as he gave Phoebe a kiss. "and what about me she told me to shut up", Paige pouted. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said. "it's alright", Paige laughed. "Prue always takes charge", Piper commented. "if I don't straighten them out who will", Prue said, as everyone laughed._

 **Chapter 6- moral disarray** _  
_

 _"Piper where do you want me to put these boxes?", A delivery asked. "just set them behind the tables... thank you Cameron", Piper said, as the delivery man nodded and left the club. "wow we have a lot of work to do", Prue commented. "we? you aren't doing any work with that belly", Piper said. Piper and Prue were at P4, a lot of work needed to be done for a band that was coming, they were with Sophia and Wyatt. "I can help I can move things hello", Prue said. "umm hello personal gain", Piper reminded. "I know but I'm helping you out so it's not personal", Prue stated. "you are my sister it makes it personal", Piper clapped back. "ok you win but who is going to help you with everything?", Prue asked, on a serious note. "Leo and Paige are on their way... and Phoebe will bring Heavenly here to help.. I don't know about Cole and Andy and also I have some workers on their way so relax", Piper said. "Andy is working late", Prue clarified. "Hey aunt Piper... and I hope you don't mind I brought my friends", Heavenly said, revealing her presence. "sure baby the more help the better... hey ladies", Piper said. "hello Mr.s Halliwel", Shaniah and Akita chorused. "hey Piper hey Prue I came to drop the kids I have a deadline... hey baby", Phoebe said, as she carried Sophia and covered her with kisses. "mama", Sophia said, giving her mommy a kiss. "I missed you", Phoebe said. "that's alright what about Cole?", Piper asked. "he is going to come in an hour... and he will drop Shaniah and Akita off", Phoebe informed. "no problem thanks babe", Piper replied. "no worries... Heavenly be good... girls eat your food and go straight to work", Phoebe instructed. "ok bye mommy I love you lots", Heavenly said. "love you more baby", Phoebe said, as left. "Mr.s Halliwel after we finish setting up the place can we do some mic checks?", Shaniah asked. "no... trust me by the time we finish putting things in order you'll have to go home", Piper said. "but auntie", Heavenly whined. "little girl eat your food so we can get to work", Piper ordered. "yes ma'am", Heavenly said. Meanwhile Tessa Cole's co-worker dropped Cole off at the manor. "thank you for the ride I owe you", Cole said. "don't mention... you are just so handsome", Tessa lustfully commented. "thank... you I think", Cole said, as he flashed his ring, to remind her of his current status. "and you look so good in that suit", Tessa gushed. "Tessa you are married... to Charles my boss and I'm married", Cole said. "whatever... umm you mentioned going to your sister in law's club I don't mind dropping you off", Tessa said, changing the subject. "I mind", Cole mumbled. "what?", Tessa asked. "never mind don't worry about it I could get someone to take me... thanks I'll be going in now", Cole said, as he left the car away from Tessa's lustful gaze. Immediately Cole went in Tessa then came out of her car, and followed Cole inside. "Tessa what are you doing here you cannot be here you got to leave", Cole said. "Oh Turner I love it when you talk with power and authority", Tessa said, with her lust crossing to a devilish level. "Tessa please leave", Cole said, trying to stay calm. "what's going on here?", Paige asked as she came down the stairs. "hi Paige what are you doing here?", Cole asked, acting guilty. "I am going to the club I came to get something and I thought you were suppose to be at the club helping Piper... who's she?", Paige asked, with her voice dipped with disappointment. "It's not what you think", Cole tried to explain. Paige huffed in response. "My husband is Cole's boss", Tessa said. "so what are you doing here?", Paige asked. "I'll see at the big dinner", Tessa said, ignoring Paige, as she let herself out. "start explaining", Paige vented. "my car broke down so she offered me a ride then she started to hit on me I made it clear to her that I was married and then she followed me inside", Cole explained all in one breathe. "you have to tell Phoebe", Paige said calmly. "no Phoebe will overreact", Cole reasoned. "you shouldn't be hiding things from her and if she finds out another way she will be hurt", Paige said. "I know but Paige you know I will never cheat on Phoebe", Cole said. "good because I would have vanquished you", Paige teased. "I'm human now remember", Cole said. "still I could magically make you pay if you hurt my sister", Paige said. "I know", Cole said. "you ready to go to the club?", Paige asked. "yes let me just change out of my suit", Cole said, as he made his way upstairs.  
_

 _Heavenly and Shaniah were visiting Akita at her house, while Phoebe and Cole are going for a special dinner that could make or break Cole. "I'm bored", Shaniah said, as the girls just finished playing truth or dare. "oh I know", Akita suddenly jumped up. "what?", Shaniah asked. "get up", Akita said, pulling Heavenly and Shaniah up. "ok ok I'll get up calm down", Heavenly surrendered. "I got a game", Akita said. "if it has anything to do with magic It's a N.O", Heavenly said. "oh common I would like to see some magic", Shaniah said, suddenly getting interested. "No you guys don't understand how much trouble I got in the last time I tried it just stop asking me Akita... seriously it's like you are trying to get me into trouble", Heavenly accused. "what no I don't how can you even say that", Akita snapped. "well you saw the last time how angry my mom got.. and even when you left I got yelled at and now you are asking me to use magic.. so annoying", Heavenly complained. "Oh shut up Miss I have the most powerful family that I can get away with anything", Akita scoffed. "wait but isn't that true", Shaniah reasoned. "you are not helping", Akita snapped. "sorry", Shaniah mumbled. "I have never said that before", Heavenly said, clearly hurt. "you don't have to say it your attitude says it all, so cocky I'm sick of it", Akita scoffed. "Akita enough", Shaniah said. "of course you are on her side", Akita said. "No I'm not", Shaniah replied. A pause. "I mean I am on both of your sides just please stop fighting", Shaniah said. "I want to go home", Heavenly said, as she stormed out of Akita's room. "fine leave I don't even want to see your face again... JUST GET OUT", Akita vented. Shaniah stood there helplessly. "you know you can leave if you want", Akita rudely said. Meanwhile at the manor Phoebe and Cole were getting ready for Cole's work dinner. "You so beautiful baby", Cole was in awe. "thank you", Phoebe said nervously. "what's wrong baby?", Cole asked. "I am just nervous I want to be perfect for the dinner and I don't want to mess it up for you", Phoebe ranted. "Phoebe take a deep breathe.. I am just going to introduce you to my potential new boss for the firm and his wife will be there with other employees", Cole soothed. "alright I will... I'm ready i just want to check on Heavenly", Phoebe said, as she got ready to dial Amber's number. "ok I would love to speak to her", Cole stated. "hello sweetie... what's the matter?... Heavenly calm down Akita is your friend... oh honey... you can't come home now... yes aunt Piper is at the club with Aunt Paige and they'll come get you later... auntie Prue and Uncle Andy are out for the night... no one is available right now...do you want me to speak to Akita's mom?...alright then hang in tight Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige should be done around 10 or 11pm just three more hours honey... and you know Uncle Leo is with the Elders... just hang tight... and do not do anything you know you'll regret...love you baby speak to daddy", Phoebe said, handing the phone to Cole. "hey my angel... yes we are about to leave... just try to be nice... alright love you baby", Cole said ending the call, as he shared a concerned look with Phoebe._

 _Phoebe and Cole finally arrived at the dinner right in time. "Cole my man", Charles, Cole's boss greeted. "good evening sir... and this is my beautiful wife Phoebe", Cole introduced. "nice to meet you my lady", Charles greeted, kissing her hand. "Oh look who's here", Tessa said sultrily. "and as you know my beautiful wife Tessa", Charles said. Charles was a much older man than Tessa. "hello I'm Phoebe Cole's wife", Phoebe marked her territory. "nice to meet you", Tessa said. "well let us go and get a table", Charles said, as everyone nodded in approval. Meanwhile at Akita's house, the girls were having dinner with Armani and Amber. "so girls how is it going?", Armani said, making conversation. "it's alright", Shaniah said. "no it's not", Heavenly mumbled. "what's that?", Amber asked. "nothing", Heavenly said. "I wish you weren't here", Akita said. "Akita what has gotten into you how can you talk to your guest in that manner", Armani scolded. "It's the truth", Akita said. "enough", Amber ordered. Heavenly quietly got up and left the dinning table. "now you have hurt her feelings you have to apologize", Armani said. "she started this why should I apologize", Akita talked back. "are you talking back?", Armani said. "I'll go see if she's ok", Shaniah said. "no eat your food I'll go with Akita... Akita let's go now I'm not going to tell you twice", Amber ordered. "alright", Akita said. "Heavenly are you alright?', Amber asked. "yes I'm good but I'm not talking to her", Heavenly vented. "what exactly happened?", Amber asked. "it was Heavenly that attacked me", Akita stated. "NO I DIDN'T DUMB HEAD", Heavenly screamed. "no name calling", Amber said. "let me explain she was the one that that suggested that we use magic after she saw how trouble I got the last time I will never understand why she keeps suggesting it to me it's like she enjoys putting me in trouble", Heavenly ranted. "I just suggested it no big deal and you are the one that thinks you are better just because you have powers", Akita vented. "I never said that and she doesn't care and that's what pisses me off", Heavenly stated. "alright ladies let's calm down... why don't we try to resolve this", Amber suggested. "no I need some air", Heavenly said, as she ran out of the living room. "you better not go into my room", Akita spat. "just go and eat let's give her space after dinner we can talk about it", Amber said. "ok", Akita huffed._

 _"here are your drinks", The waitress served. "thank you", Phoebe said. "keep it coming man", Cole said. "thanks handsome", Tessa flirted. Charles nodded in appreciation. "so what do you do?", Tessa asked Phoebe. "I am an advice columnist at the bay mirror", Phoebe replied, as rewarded her with a proud smile. "ask Phoebe right?", Tessa said. "yes that's her", Cole said, as he kissed Phoebe's neck. "oh oh", Charles teased. "so what did you see in my husband that makes you want to partner with him ", Phoebe asked, as she held Cole's hand, while caressing it. "well his great boldness... nothing scares him", Charles recounted. "let's just say it runs in the family", Phoebe stated. "so how is your daughter coping with Cole as her father and what about her biological father how is he coping", Tessa nitpicked, as the mention of Delante Phoebe tensed up. "Tessa... that's not any of our business", Charles said. "let Phoebe be the judge of that", Tessa said. "yes it's non of your business", Phoebe said in irritation. "common what's there to hide", Tessa pushed. "Tessa just drop it", Cole said, trying not to raise his voice. "fine I need another drink", Tessa excused herself. "I need to use the restroom", Phoebe declared. "are you alright baby?", Cole whispered so only Phoebe could here. Phoebe nodded, and went her way. "I'm sorry for that", Charles apologized. "It's alright", Cole said. Phoebe went to the rest room she tried not to throw up, the thought of what Delante did to Heavenly. "she has all the answers they say but she couldn't answer my questions", Tessa suddenly said, as she came out of a stall. "what's your deal?", Phoebe asked. "nothing I just don't get what Cole sees in you", Tessa slandered. Phoebe was horrified, it took a lot for Phoebe not to punch Tessa. "I don't have time for this", Phoebe said, as she was about departing the washroom Tessa pulls her back. "get your filthy hands off me", Phoebe retaliated. "or what?", Tessa harassed. "you know my husband told me what you did you are nothing but a nuisance", Phoebe defamed. "your just jealous that he kissed me that day oh he didn't tell you that", Tessa tried to deceive. "not today satan", Phoebe stated as she tried to depart, but Tessa this time pulled her by the hair. Phoebe then kicked Tessa in the face, throwing Tessa into a stall, as Phoebe proudly departs the washroom._

 _"please can the two of you just make up... you guys are my friends please I don't like how you two are fighting please just apologize", Shaniah mediated. "I cannot and will not apologize to her", Heavenly said. "why not? just do it... ok what will your Aunt Prue do in this situation?", Shaniah asked. "fine I'll do it", Heavenly said, as Heavenly and Shaniah made their way to Akita's room. "what are you doing here?", Akita said. "I'm sorry", Heavenly said ignoring Akita's comment. "and", Akita said. "what else do you want?", Heavenly asked. "Akita", Shaniah called. "fine why are you sorry?", Akita asked, making the situation worse. "for snapping at you", Heavenly said. "so Akita what do you say?", Shaniah asked. "I forgive you", Akita replied. "what? you were being mean you are supposed to say that you are sorry", Heavenly said agitated. "I don't have to do anything", Akita stated. "you are the most annoying person in the world", Heavenly snapped. "guys", Shaniah complained. "you are the one that's annoying not me", Akita snapped back. "whatever", Heavenly said, as she sashayed out. "back to square one", Shaniah commented._

 _"where's Tessa?", Charles asked Phoebe. "she was in the washroom", Phoebe said. "oh there she is", Cole stated, as Tessa walked towards them. "honey what happened to your face?", Charles asked, as he examined Tessa's bleeding and bruised lip. "Phoebe is what... she attacked me in the washroom", Tessa said. "Phoebe", Cole called. "she was the one that was harassing me and saying that I'm not good enough for my husband... Cole I'm sorry", Phoebe said, knowing that she might have ruined his career. "You are a disgrace to women", Tessa claimed. "I'm not the one flaunting herself on other people's husbands", Phoebe threw the shade. "Charles she is a liar", Tessa said. "I think we have to be heading home", Cole was agitated, without giving Charles or Tessa the chance to reply he held Phoebe by hand and walked out of the place. "Phoebe I'm not mad", Cole stated, as they entered their car. "she was pulling on me and I couldn't take it I'm sorry", Phoebe said. "look baby it's alright I promise you... look at me I am not angry at you I love you come here", Cole said, as he and Phoebe shared a short but passionate kiss. "I love you too", Phoebe said breathless. "we will have to call Piper and tell her that we are getting Heavenly and Shaniah", Cole mentioned. "oh right it's almost 10pm", Phoebe said. Phoebe and Cole drove to Akita's house to get Heavenly and Shaniah after speaking to Piper. " you guys look so good... and I thought Piper was supposed to get her ", Amber said, as she lead the way to the living room. " thank you and yes but we decided to cut the evening short", Cole said. "daddy mommy", Heavenly squealed. "somebody is happy to see us", Cole commented as he took Heavenly in his arms. "I thought aunt Piper was bringing me", Heavenly said. "yes that was the plan but we were finished early so we decided to come get you do you still want to stay?", Phoebe asked. "no I want to go", Heavenly said. "where are Sophia and Wyatt?', Amber asked. "they are at my dad's", Phoebe replied. "doesn't your dad live a little far to be driving back and forth", Amber revealed concern. "he stays fifteen to twenty minutes away it'll be fine", Phoebe said. "is Shaniah coming with us?", Cole asked. "I don't know", Heavenly replied. "ask her we need to be on our way", Phoebe ordered, as Shaniah and Akita came downstairs. "hello girls", Cole and Phoebe chorused. "hello", Shaniah replied. "hi", Akita said. "Shaniah are you coming to with us?", Heavenly asked. "no she's not she's staying with me", Akita interrupted. "shut up and let her speak", Heavenly snapped."Heavenly what is the matter with you?", Phoebe asked. "she isn't allowing Shaniah to speak for herself", Heavenly explained, with her tone dipped in anger. "well I want to stay but in the same time I want to go", Shaniah said, clearly conflicted. "just make up your mind we don't have that time", Heavenly said impatiently. "shhh", Phoebe said, softly. "well I choose to stay here", Shaniah decided, which hurt Heavenly. "Heavenly you can stay too if you want", Amber informed. "yes Heavenly if you would love to stay is fine by me", Phoebe said. "no I want to go home", Heavenly whispered, she felt betrayed by her best friend. "alright Shaniah make sure you inform your mom about your decision", Phoebe said. "ok thank you", Shaniah said. 'you welcome honey", Phoebe said. "thank you", Heavenly's voice was hoarse from the lump in her throat. "once again thank you for having her", Cole thanks as Amber escorts the trio to the door. "no problem", Amber replies. The moment Phoebe, Cole and Heavenly get to the car, Heavenly then released her tears free as she cried silently. "Heavenly talk to us what's wrong?", Phoebe asked, she always knows when something is wrong with Heavenly. "I'm fine", Heavenly managed to stay. "baby come on talk to us", Cole urged. "I just feel hurt because Akita is not my friend r..ight now and... Shaniah pi...ic..ed her ", Heavenly was now sobbing. "aww Heavenly don't cry come here baby", Phoebe said, as she carefully brought Heavenly to the front of the car and held her in her arms. "honey I know Shaniah still cares about you there is no need to be upset", Phoebe comforted. "what exactly happened?", Cole asked. "so... A..ki..ta.. wa..a..as a..as.s..ki.. ... asking if i can show her magic... and I got angry because she knows how much trouble I was in the last time I tried it... It's...L..ii..ke.. she w..aa..n..t..s to g..et me in trouble", Heavenly fought the tears. "honey you should have just said no and say remember I got in trouble last time... ok that's enough just take deep breathes... just give it some time and everything will be alright guaranteed", Phoebe comforted. "yes honey it's normal for friends to fight it will get better", Cole said. "I feel a little better", Heavenly declared. "alright go back", Phoebe said.  
_

 **Chapter 7- Dabria  
**

 _"Prue you really need to start being careful you are eight months pregnant it's no joke", Piper advised. "I am careful", Prue justified. "Prue you literally jumped right in front of Paige and sent the demon flying", Piper said. "but the demon was removed from the premises so there isn't any problem", Prue said. "my point it a fire ball could have been thrown at you and you could be killed along with the baby", Piper explained. "I know I'm sorry and Andy already scolded me", Prue said. "all I know is from now on stay back you come only if we need the power of three or else you are out", Piper stated. "fine this is for my baby so I'll do anything", Prue concurred. "aunt Prue I got some cookies and cream ice cream for you", Heavenly announced, as she walked into the sun room. "aww aren't you so sweet", Prue said, as she gave Heavenly a peck of appreciation on her cheek. "what about me", Piper teased. "I'll go get you some", Heavenly said. "oh no I'm just joking are you working on your solo", Piper reminded. "yes I just finished practicing so I asked daddy if I could have ice cream", Heavenly clarified. "alright ballerina dance along", Piper said. "Piper Prue Phoebe where are you guys?", Paige called from the living room. "In the sun room", Piper called back. "where's Phoebe?", Paige asked. "she went to buy something", Prue replied. "anyway I just finished a meeting with elders and apparently there is a powerful demon that has surfaced and they said we should try to figure out who this demon is", Paige informed. "do they have a name?", Piper asked. "nope but we need to be alert", Paige said. "well we should inform Phoebe so she stays safe", Prue said. "I'm on it", Paige said, as she dialed Phoebe's number. "she isn't answering her phone... what if she's hurt and she needs us", Paige ranted. "Paige calm down before you send into labor", Prue said. "I'm sure she's fine", Piper assured. "wait Heavenly com here please", Prue called. "you called", Heavenly said. "Is your mommy ok?", Prue asked. "why are you asking?", Heavenly asked. "because I want you to check magically", Prue said. Heavenly then got into a trance. "mommy is hurt", Heavenly gasped. "Heavenly breathe... do you know exactly where she is?", Paige asked, as she held Heavenly. Heavenly shook her head no. Suddenly Heavenly was hit with suddenly fireball. "DEMON", Piper screamed unconsciously. "ROOM", Paige said, orbing Prue upstairs against her will. Piper and Paige were then fighting, Cole then ran into the room. "Balthazar", The demon called, which gave Piper the opportunity to blow the demon up. "LEO", Piper cried. Leo instantly orbed in and as he was about to heal her Prue pregnant ran in. "step away from it", Prue warned. "this is my daughter Heavenly", Cole said. "no it's not the real Heavenly is upstairs when you sent me upstairs I saw her playing with Sophia and Wyatt.. I told her to have Wyatt cover the three of them with his shield.. this is not Heavenly", Prue said "oH hOw SmArT wItCh", The demon said, as it shape shifted into an ugly looking goblin. Piper then raised her hand to blow the demon up. "I wOuLdN't dO tHaT iF I wErE yOu", The goblin demon threatened. "and why should I listen to you?", Piper asked. "ThE dEaD sHaLl RiSe AgAiN", The goblin demon said, as he flamed away. "The kids", Piper called, as everyone made their way upstairs. Heavenly was in her room with Sophia and Wyatt. Sophia and Wyatt were crying. "what happened?", Cole asked, and in the presence of everyone Wyatt let down his shield, as Leo held him and Cole held Sophia. "an ugly demon came in and tried to hurt us but the shield so it left", Heavenly explained. "Heavenly were you the one that gave me cookies and cream ice cream?", Prue asked. "yes why?", Heavenly asked. "because that demon took your form... but the thing I don't understand is how come that other demon came and hit the goblin with a fireball", Paige said. "well maybe the demon was tricked just like us", Leo said. "scary stuff", Paige commented. "everyone just take deep breathes we are going to find who this demon is and vanquish it", Piper said. "ya and also his bad breath", Heavenly stated.  
_

 _"I'm sorry I can't go shopping with you but I know your sisters would love to go with you", Andy said, in repentance. "It's alright I understand honey I will just go with one of my sisters", Prue said, as she gave Andy a kiss. "I love you", Andy said. "love you too", Prue replied. "I'll go take my shower", Andy announced as he left the room. "can I come in?", Heavenly asked, from the door way. "Yes come on in what's up?", Prue asked. "well I'm bored... I finished my home work and I have finished practicing my solo", Heavenly expressed. "what about your duet and the group dance?", Prue asked. "remember I had rehearsal yesterday and the teacher cleaned the dance and I went over it with mommy this morning", Heavenly explained. "alright would you like to go baby shopping with me?", Prue asked. "umm no", Heavenly replied. "come on we can go to a movie after if you like", Prue persuaded. "Yes yes I will go", Heavenly concurred. "but Heavenly you have to be on your best behavior alright", Prue said. "I will I'll go get ready", Heavenly said, as she skipped out of the room. Later on Paige agreed to go with Prue for baby shopping, Piper was watching the babies while she worked at the club, which was a little daycare during the day; while Phoebe was meeting a deadline at work. "Is the baby going to be a girl or boy?", Heavenly asked, as the trio made their way into the store. "a girl", Prue replied. "when did you find that out?", Paige asked. "I didn't I just know it and feel it", Prue said, as she rubbed her belly softly. "what if you're wrong?", Paige asked. "wanna bet?", Prue challenges. "no", Paige said. "good choice", Prue said. After a while of shopping Paige decided to get lunch from across the street, while Prue and Heavenly waited on a bench outside the store. As Paige entered McDonald's, she got a phone call. "hello Phoebe... yes we are done shopping... I'm getting lunch... yes they are fine... what was the premonition about?... I can see them through the window their fine... ok I'll call Prue when I get of with you... alright love you too bye", Paige said, as she hung up the phone, and immediately dialed Prue, and made her way into the washroom. "hello Prue Phoebe called and said... she had a premonition of you and Heavenly confronting a demon... according to her no one was hurt... I'm in the washroom... yes I will get the food so we can go home... yes I know but just tell her that we can't go to the movies again she'll understand... ok bye", Paige as she hanged up. Meanwhile across the street Heavenly was disappointed that they weren't able to go to the movies again. Suddenly a little boy came out of nowhere and abruptly robbed Heavenly's doll from her hand and took off. Heavenly instantly ran after him, ignoring her instinct. "Heavenly wait a minute", Prue called, as she got up and ran after Heavenly running after the boy. Prue finally caught up with Heavenly confronting the boy at a lonely attic. "give me back my doll", Heavenly ordered. "little boy give her back her doll... wait a minute this is so random Heavenly let's go", Prue realized. "I'm not going anywhere until this boy gives me my doll", Heavenly stated. "aNd wHo ArE yOu CaLlInG a LiTtLe BoY", the boy said. "why does that breath sound familiar... OH THE GOBLIN", Heavenly realized. "STAND BACK", Prue ordered, as she sent him flying, but the goblin bounced back, leaving the witches speechless. "Ut MoRtUoUs SuRgErE", the goblin chanted, as suddenly the realm changed. "ok what just happened?", Prue asked. "Aunt Prue where did the goblin go?", Heavenly asked, as fear suddenly filled her chest. "I don't know let's get out of here", Prue said, as she took Heavenly by the hand, and led her back to the store, except there was not a single soul present._

 _"I can't find them anywhere... when I was about to join the line I saw Prue running after Heavenly so as I ran across the street I looked for them but I couldn't find them I saw the things we bought on the bench I took them to my car", Paige ranted. Paige drove back home, where she met Piper and Leo with the babies. "Phoebe, Andy and Cole are own their way back", Piper informed. "take a deep breathe honey we are going to find them that I know", Piper assured. "I can't sense them anywhere it's like they have just disappeared", Leo informed, a look of defeat in his eyes. "it's all my fault Phoebe told me about a demon attacking", Paige cried. "but you don't even know why they were both running and plus you immediately warned Prue about it... it's not your fault", Piper assured. "Have you heard from Prue and Heavenly?", Andy asked, as he barged into the house. "no I am still scrying", Piper said, trying to stay calm. "Paige what exactly happened?", Andy asked. "well I went across the street to get some McDonald's and when I look across the street I see Prue chasing Heavenly I then immediately I run out and by the time I get there I couldn't find them", Paige said, as tears fell down. Andy paced in anxiousness. Phoebe suddenly ran into the manor, and Cole ran in a few seconds after. "what's going on?", Phoebe asked. "where are they?", Cole asked. Before the questions where given the chance to be answered, Elder Sandra orbed in. "I just came to inform you that Prue and Heavenly are in the realm of the living dead where the Angel of death dwells sometimes", Elder Sandra informed. "how did you find out?", Cole asked. "we were informed that two being were sent to the land of the living dead and if they don't get out soon they'll be their lunch or dinner", Elder Sandra said. "how on earth did they get there?", Phoebe asked. "there are two powerful demons that are able to access that realm are Anzu a goblin demon and Abaddon demon of destruction Leo please inform them I must be on my way", Elder Sandra said, she orbed out. "so that goblin guy was Anzu?", Paige asked. "apparently yes... Anzu isn't the one you should worry about Abaddon is very powerful we will need a power of three spell", Cole stated. "I'm on it", Phoebe said. "Cole help her... while Leo and Andy stay with the babies so they are safe at all times", Piper ordered._

 _"I think we are in another realm", Prue said, as they both stopped to rest. "I have a very bad feeling about this one", Heavenly said. "yea and my feet are sore", Prue complained. "aunt Prue I see people coming... wait no way", Heavenly said, as she noticed three zombies in the distance. "Heavenly lets let out of here", Prue said, as the ran the opposite direction. "MaStEr As YoU cAn SeE i HaVe GoTtEn A cHaRmEd OnE aNd A cHiLd Of AnOtHeR cHaRmEd OnE", Anzu said, as he and Abaddon watched Prue and Heavenly from a pot. "you have done well now we allow the living dead to do their work", Abaddon applauded."AnY tHiNg FoR mY mAsTeR", Anzu replied. Heavenly and Prue were running from the zombies, well Prue was running the best she could. "I want to go home", Heavenly sobbed quietly in Prue's arms, as they hid in a shed. "we are going to home alright take a deep breath", Prue soothed. Footsteps could be heard from a distance. "oh my God", Heavenly whimpered. "honey we fight demons everyday we can and will defeat these monsters. "but what if our powers don't work", Heavenly panicked. "no need to panic we can get through this", Prue assured. "but what about the baby?", Heavenly asked. "the baby is fine", Prue said. The a zombie managed to break the shed, Prue used her powers to move the zombie, and finding out that their powers do work but not in full affect. "Heavenly try your powers", Prue called. "it didn't do much", Heavenly said. "can you fight?", Prue asked. "I am not going near that thing", Heavenly said. "well we have to think fast", Prue conversed, as she grabbed a stick and with all her energy she threw it on the zombie's head, throwing it to the ground. Heavenly then used her energy to throw icicles at the zombie instantly blowing it up. In that release of energy, Heavenly was rewarded with a nose and ear bleed, and dizzy spells. "Heavenly you're.. bleeding... let's get out of here", Prue took noticed, she then carried Heavenly and exited the shed.  
_

 _"I can't take this anymore", Phoebe said breaking down. "Phoebe calm down we are going to find them", Piper assured. "how on earth do we know", Phoebe doubted. "Phoebe no matter how hard it is try to stay positive", Paige said. "HOW ON EARTH DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY PREGNANT SISTER AND NINE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER ARE IN THE LAND OF THE LIVING DEAD", Phoebe lashed out. "Phoebe enough Prue and Heavenly are also our family too", Piper said. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into me", Phoebe said. "I understand how you feel Phoebe", Paige said, hugging Phoebe. "I know how we could possible get them back", Cole announced entering the attic. "how?", Piper asked. "we need a demon so I could take my demonic powers back or we get a demon to do it", Cole explained. "or why don't me Paige and Piper just teleport there", Phoebe suggested. "you can't just enter the realm Abaddon has to open the portal first and also your powers are not as powerful in that realm and sometimes it wouldn't work... and wouldn't want to risk the death of the charmed ones now would we",Cole said. "what's the point of living when my sister and daughter are in the land of the living dead", Phoebe poured out her soul. "I agree I want to go and save them", Piper said. "me too", Paige stepped in. "we have to make a spell and hope it works", Piper said. "already a step ahead here", Paige announced. "wow", Phoebe said. "what? don't act so surprised", Paige said. "let's do it", Piper said. "ok but do you have a spell to come back?", Andy asked. "yes I do here", Paige said, handing it to Piper and Phoebe. "looks pretty good", Phoebe commented. "ok just make sure to be safe and come right back if anything seems wrong", Leo said. "I am not leaving until i find them", Phoebe said, as Paige and Piper agreed with a nod. "alright time to kill a demon", Paige said. "open the portal of Abaddon as to take us to immediately to Prue and Heavenly", the sisters chanted, in a swirl of lights they were in. "wow it worked great job Paige", Phoebe commended. "thanks it was hard", Paige said. "umm guys... they are the...living..dead", Piper stammered, as she warned. "they are coming this way", Paige said. "let's get out of here", Piper said, as she dragged her sisters in the opposite direction. Meanwhile Heavenly's bleeding had stopped. "I'm so hungry", Heavenly said. "me too I wish we could enter the store but it's packed with zombies", Prue said. "is the baby ok?", Heavenly asked."yes she's doing just fine", Prue said. "Heavenly what's wrong?", Prue asked, as she noticed Heavenly had her head down. "nothing", Heavenly lied. "look at me... what's the matter?", Prue asked, taking Heavenly's hands in hers. "It's all my fault we're here I'm so stupid", Heavenly had tears in her eyes. "don't you blame yourself for someone Else's actions... how were you supposed to know that a demon was going to send us to this God forsaken place", Prue soothed. "no it's my fault if I didn't run after that demon boy we wouldn't be here", Heavenly said, as tears streamed down her face. "stop it... look you did nothing wrong honey... and I don't blame you in any way", Prue sat Heavenly on her lap. "just because you don't blame doesn't mean it's not my fault", Heavenly sobbed. "hey stop it... don't beat yourself up... stop... I love you and I know that you are fearless and nobody crosses you and gets away with it... it's who you are and that's good if you are a Halliwel... don't ever blame yourself for the actions of demons... they are to blame not you understand?", Prue said. Heavenly nodded her head. "can I have a hug?", Prue asked, as Heavenly wrapped her arms around Prue, as her crying subsided. "love you", Heavenly said. "love you too baby", Prue replied. Suddenly Prue felt an excruciating pain, as she moaned. "what's the matter Aunt Prue?", Heavenly asked. "I think the baby... ahh... is coming", Prue revealed. "from where and how?", Heavenly asked. "we have to go somewhere safe", Prue stated. "umm there is no where that's safe", Heavenly said. "come on let's try to find a good place... and can you contact your mom", Prue asked, as she tried to walk through the start of contractions. "I don't know how to", Heavenly said. "yes you do magically just try this baby cannot come out here", Prue said.  
_

 _"This place continues to smell worse and worse he further we go", Paige complained as the sisters hiked through the God forsaken land. "Paige could you keep your voice down before we get killed", Piper said. "guys look over there is that Heavenly?", Phoebe said, pointing in the direction of the figure. "yes looks like it... HEAVENLY", Paige called. "Paige keep your damn voice down", Piper scolded. "what we have move fast", Paige said. Then the figure came closer and it was Heavenly she was in tears. "MOMMY AUNTIE", Heavenly called, as she ran into Phoebe's arms, and Paige and Piper joined hug. "Oh my baby you are safe now... where is Prue? and why are you crying"", Phoebe asked. "she is in there she is in pain I came to look for food maybe she's hungry she said the baby is coming but I don't understand", Heavenly, ranted. "what? slow down Heavenly", Piper said. "she is in pain come on lets go", Heavenly said, as she ran the direction where Prue was. "Prue honey", Phoebe called as the ladies entered the shed. "Phoebe... I think something is wrong", Prue sobbed. "nothing is wrong you are in labor it's going to alright", Piper assured. "I don't want to have my baby here she can't come right now", Prue said. "you don't make those unfortunately", Piper said. Growling sounds could be heard from outside. "we need to get out of here", Paige said. "I agree can you walk?", Phoebe asked. "I... ahh.. don't know", Prue said. "here we'll help you but if we don't want to be eaten we need to leave", Piper said. "I got this", Heavenly said. "got what?", Phoebe asked. "Heavenly don't", Prue said. Three living dead came into the shed, and with everything in her Heavenly used her powers and destroyed them. "Heavenly how?", Paige asked, wondering how Heavenly's powers were working. Heavenly then collapsed. "Heavenly what's the matter honey?", Phoebe asked as she held Heavenly. "I'm dying", Heavenly said. "don't you say that we are going to get out of here", Phoebe assured. "do... you have... a spell?", Prue managed to say. "yes", Piper said. "but would it work?", Paige doubted. "it has to work everyone hold hands", Piper ordered. "Prue try to read it... Heavenly stay with me", Phoebe said. "from the living to dead we chant out of this God forsaken land", They all chanted as they were taken back to the manor. "why was it really easy?", Paige asked. "Phoebe Heavenly... ANDY they are back", Cole called, as he ran to give Heavenly and Prue their hug. "we need to take Prue to the hospital", Piper said. "Oh Prue you are alright", Andy said, as he ran into the attic. "Leo", Phoebe called, as instantly he orbed in. "Heavenly", Cole said. "she isn't healing what happened to her", Leo said. "she used her powers on three zombies", Paige explained. "Oh my she shouldn't have", Leo said. "we have to get Prue to the hospital let's also take Heavenly", Phoebe said. "I'll get the babies", Cole said. "I'll help", Paige said.  
_

 _Prue was now in full labor, and Heavenly was admitted to the hospital. "so what were you going to tell us about Heavenly using her powers?", Piper asked. "if a witch uses his or her powers on a living dead... their organs will start to be shut down", Leo said. "what so Heavenly is going to die? what we just got her back", Cole said. "how can we fix this?", Paige asked. "I have to check with the elders", Leo said, as he made his way out. "I'm going to be sick", Phoebe warned as she ran to a nearest bin and threw up, sobbing uncontrollably. "Phoebe breathe it's going to ok we will find a way", Cole assured. "Her organs are failing how exactly are we going to fix this... first the demon takes her a way now this", Phoebe ranted. "this is supposed to be a good day", Paige said. "i need to see her", Phoebe said. "baby I don't think that's a good idea", Cole said. "I WASN'T ASKING", Phoebe lashed out. "is everything alright over here?", A nurse asked. "I need to see my daughter Heavenly Halliwel", Phoebe said. "I don't think you can", The nurse said. "it's either you show me or I'll find my way around", Phoebe said. "ok I'll be right back", The nurse said. "mama", Sophia said. "yes baby?", Phoebe said. "up", Sophia said, indicating that she wanted Phoebe to hold her. "come here baby girl", Phoebe said, as she carried Sophia. "can I come with?", Cole asked. "yea... I'm sorry for lashing out... you didn't deserve it", Phoebe said. Holding Sophia was giving her hope. "I can hold Sophia for you when you go see Heavenly", Paige suggested. "yes here", Phoebe said, as kissed Sophia and handed her over. "Phoebe Heavenly is going to be alright", Piper assured. Phoebe just nodded, as a tear fell down her cheeks. "Ok looks like Heavenly is ready to see people but she is in a very emotional state", The nurse said. "we understand", Cole said. "and are you Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwel?", The nurse asked. "yes", Cole replied. "ok come with me", The nurse said, leading them to Heavenly's room. "Heavenly", Cole called, with tears in his eyes. "I can't", Phoebe said, as she cried. "I'll give you a moment", The nurse said, as she left the room. "mommy... daddy", Heavenly said. "save your breathe baby keep your strength", Cole said, trying not to break down. "daddy... you.. can if you want", Heavenly said, breathing heavily. "now what would make you say that?", Cole said, as tears started falling little by little. "where is everyone... I want to see them before I go", Heavenly said. "you are not going anywhere baby girl", Cole said, he was now crying. "stop.. it... I can handle... it.. I love you", Heavenly said, as she was starting to close her eyes. "stop it Heavenly you are scaring me", Phoebe cried. "This little... light of mine... I'm gonna let it shine", Heavenly sang. Meanwhile at the waiting room Leo arrived to tell the girls the news. "Leo so what did the elders say?", Piper asked. "there is a potion to help Heavenly but one of the ingredient of the potion is only found in the land of the living dead It's called Death", Leo said. "how are we supposed to get it knowing that Heavenly's organs are basically failing one by one", Paige complained. "you can do just leave Prue here take Phoebe with you", Leo said. "Hello Phoebe yes we have a solution... alright come right over", Piper said, as she hanged up the phone.  
_

 _The sisters were then back in the land of the living dead, and this time they brought potions with them, Prue was still in labor when they left. The babies were sent to stay with Victor, and Cole was staying with Heavenly. "did Leo say what this potion is?", Phoebe asked. "it's not a potion it's an ingredient called Dabria", Piper said. "how does it look like?", Paige asked. "I don't know but it's a pure black flower", Piper said. "I think I see it", Paige said. "no it has red dots on it", Phoebe said, examining the flower. "lets keep looking we can't give up... hang in there baby girl", Phoebe said. "I see it over there", Paige said, as they all ran towards it. "who dares come to my lair?", a small fey with bright red eyes asked. "we are looking for Dabria", Piper said. "It will cost you", The fey said. "How much?", Phoebe asked. "answer three riddles correctly then you get Dabria if not you leave empty handed", The fey said. "there is no time for games little guy", Phoebe said. "Phoebe stop it", Piper said. "we'll do it", Paige said. "Paige", Phoebe called. "what how hard could it be", Paige said. "fine ask away", Phoebe said. "what belongs to you but others use more than you do?", the fey asked. "your name", Paige answered. "correct", The fey said. "how did you get it?", Phoebe asked. "I know this one", Paige said. "What has cities, but no houses, forests but no trees and water but no fish?", The fey asked. "what kind of question is this?", Phoebe asked. "a map", Paige answered. "correct", The fey said. "well last one... what is harder to catch the faster you run?", The fey asked. "your breathe", Paige answered. "bravo here is Dabria", The fey said, handing it to Paige. "thank you", Paige said, as the sisters run out of there and say the spell to go back to the manor. "It worked", Paige said. "yes come one let's add Dabria", Phoebe said. The sisters already made the potion they just needed to add Dabria. When they were done they orbed to the hospital. Prue had given birth to her daughter. "here I got it drink up", Phoebe said, as she walked into Heavenly's room. "umm", Heavenly said, as she sat up, and hugged Phoebe. "I love you mommy", Heavenly said. "I love you too", Phoebe said. "thank you daddy for taking care of me I love you", Heavenly said. "I love you too baby", Cole said. "well I'll call the nurse so Heavenly can be released so we can go and see Prue and the baby", Phoebe said. "yay I can't wait we should celebrate", Heavenly said. "yes we should", Phoebe said._

 **Chapter 8- Ain't gonna let no bully turn me around  
**

 _"aww Aria is so cute", Heavenly said."thank you", Prue said. "I know Halliwels have good genes", Paige said. "she is also a Trudeau you know", Phoebe said. "I know but the point is that she is also a Halliwel", Paige said. "whatever Heavenly come on babe you need to get to school", Phoebe said. Phoebe drove Heavenly school, while everyone except Prue and Andy went to their daily activities. "Miss Davis is picking you up after school just be ready for her", Phoebe informed. "Miss Davis? you mean grandma", Heavenly said. "well to you she is grandma to you but to me she is Miss Davis", Phoebe stated. "alright love you", Heavenly said, giving her good bye kisses, and exited the car._

 _"Heavenly I'm sorry for saying all those things to you", Akita said. "I'm also sorry", Heavenly said, as the two friends shared a hug. "finally you guys are friends again", Shaniah said. "I know I hate fighting", Akita said. "but did you really mean those things you said?", Heavenly asked. "Heavenly let it go", Shaniah said. "I just want to know... well", Heavenly said. "a little... I just felt sometimes you think you are too good", Akita shared. "but I don't think like that I just didn't want to keep getting in trouble", Heavenly said. "I'm sorry that I said that", Akita said. "It's ok", Heavenly said. "ok so how are you feeling now?", Shaniah asked, referring to the 'living dead' incident. "I feel much better but I still have pains", Heavenly said. "what happened?", Akita asked. "well me and my aunt Prue got stuck in a world filled with zombies... and then I used my powers and when I got rescued by my mom and other aunties I almost died so I was in the hospital from Sunday until yesterday", Heavenly said. "wow are you alright?", Akita asked. "yes and I will be going to LA for my competition I'm so exited", Heavenly announced. "I'm going to ask my mom if I could go with you", Shaniah said. "me too", Akita added. "Hey Heavenly", a voice said, interrupting their conversation. "why does that voice sound familiar?", Heavenly asked out loud. "because it's me Kayla hello are you forgetting", Kayla said, as she came with Victoria, Ava, and Tamara. "Oh it's you", Heavenly said, coming across more mean than she intended. "I didn't mean it that way", Heavenly regretting her tone. "save it", Kayla said. "ok do you want to hang out sometime?", Heavenly asked. "umm no... I'm too cool for that", Kayla said, as her friends laughed. "well then leave", Heavenly said. "don't talk to her that way looser", Ava added. "no one was talking to you Ava", Shaniah stepped in. "and you too", Ava said. "walk away", Heavenly said. "oh please I'm not afraid of you", Kayla said. "ok I'm ain't afraid of you also so walk away", Heavenly said, getting more and more angrier with the presence of Kayla and her followers. "she doesn't have to listen to you", Tamara added. "I thought we were friends", Heavenly was hurt but not surprised. "and why would anyone want to friends with you", Kayla abused. "Hey Kayla", Emily suddenly greeted walking in on the conversation. "Emily", Kayla hugged Emily. "and why are you talking to these girls?", Emily asked, insensitive to the feelings of Heavenly and her friends. "look Heavenly Shaniah just go back to your country you don't belong here... as for you Akita if you want to leave them you can always come and hang out with us", Emily said, visibly making the rest of the girls except Kayla uncomfortable. "what I was born here this is my country too", Heavenly said. Shaniah understood where Emily was getting at. "see why I always said staying with your kind is better", Shaniah whispered. "I'm mixed actually", Heavenly said. "well you are still black", Kayla said. "my mom always says black people are the reason for the troubles we have", Emily said. "and they are so ugly", Kayla commented. "exactly eww", Emily said, as the mean girls walked away laughing. "I can't believe they just said that", Shaniah said, as tears threatened to fall. "aren't you going to say anything", Heavenly said. "I can't believe it that was so rude", Akita stated. Akita being in shock didn't know how to react, whenever she was in an uncomfortable situation she would stay silent. "let's just go play somewhere else", Akita said, as the girls agreed.  
_

 _"mommy what's wrong with being black?", Heavenly suddenly asked. This was after school, Emily's words kept strolling in her mind. "nothing... what makes you say that?", Phoebe asked. "well nothing you won't understand", Heavenly started walking away. "hey honey talk to me please", Phoebe said. "It's nothing when is grandma coming over?", Heavenly changed the subject. "she should be here anytime soon... honey do you want to talk about it?", Phoebe asked. "no just drop it please", Heavenly walked away not knowing how to talk to Phoebe. Yolanda finally arrived to spend time with Heavenly. "what's the matter you have your head down why is that?", Yolanda asked. "it's nothing", Heavenly lied. "Heavenly don't lie to me", Yolanda said. "remember Kayla?", Heavenly asked. "yes ugly at heart Kayla", Yolanda said. "yes well she is now friends with Emily... Emily doesn't like me and Shaniah and today she said that black people ruin everything and she said that we are ugly", Heavenly shared as tears fell down on her shirt. "look at me... black is beautiful and you shouldn't listen to her", Yolanda said. "what happened... why is she crying?", Phoebe asked, as she walked in on the scene. "give us a moment please", Yolanda said, as Phoebe nodded and walked out of Heavenly's room, but stood at the door unseen to eavesdrop. "Heavenly look at me", Yolanda said. "I don't know why she hates black people it hurts... and even Shaniah was in bathroom crying", Heavenly was full on sobbing now. "it's ok honey they are mean girls do not listen to them they just spread hate... ain't got let nobody turn me round turn me round turn me round ain't got let nobody turn me round.. I'm gonna keep on walking and keep on talking walking to the freedom land", Yolanda sang. Yolanda sang the song until Heavenly calmed down. "ain't gonna let no bully turn me round.. I'mmm... I'm gonna keep on walking and talking walking to the freedom lannndddd", Heavenly sang in her beautiful voice. "you better sing girl", Yolanda praised. "thank you grandma I love you", Heavenly embraced Yolanda. "love you baby now how about I make some sweet potato pie for everyone", Yolanda suggested. "yes that would be great wipe those tears", Yolanda said, wiping tears that were still falling. Yolanda then exited the room, and Phoebe walked in. "are you feeling better honey?", Phoebe asked. "yes kind of I love that song grandma and I were singing", Heavenly said. "what song honey?", Phoebe pretending not to know. "mom I know you were listening", Heavenly smiled. It was great to see her smiling again Phoebe thought. "fine you caught me... baby you need to know that the color of your skin doesn't matter all that matters is the character the person reveals", Phoebe lectured. "I know mom... it's just that I was hurt by what Emily said", Heavenly explained. "I know baby do you want me to come to your school?", Phoebe asked. "yes... and I am still excited about the competition", Heavenly beamed. "I am happy that you are excited... alright I'll go check on your sister... and I love you don't ever forget that", Phoebe said. "I love you too and I won't", Heavenly assured winking at Phoebe._

 _"so how are you feeling?", Heavenly asked walking with Shaniah. "I'm ok but I'm back in therapy", Shaniah informed as the girls got ready for class. "why? is that man that hurt you back?", Heavenly asked, Shaniah cringing on the topic. "no..you can for therapy for other things too and my mom said I should go", Shaniah said. "why is Akita talking to Emily?", Shaniah took notice. "let's just go to class", Heavenly said. "no let's ask her first", Shaniah made up her mind as she walked towards them. "Akita what are you doing with her?", Shaniah confronted. "Akita doesn't talk to losers", Emily snipped. "then why is she talking to you", Heavenly clapped back. "you are going to pay for this", Emily said sashaying away. "look I can explain", Akita started. "you are a traitor Akita", Shaniah said. "ladies get to class", A teacher ordered, as the trio silently walked to their classroom. During lunch Emily, Kayla and their followers made it a mission to demoralize Heavenly and Shaniah. "I can't believe she was talking to Emily after everything she said about us", Shaniah said. "but you didn't even allow her to explain", Heavenly reasoned. "whatever", Shaniah commented, as the conversation was cut short with Kayla 'mistakenly' pushing Heavenly's lunch all over the floor in the process. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR", Heavenly growled. "it was just a mistake she didn't mean to you don't have to scream at her", Emily said, with a fake grin on her face. "what's going on here?", A supervisor stepped in. "she pushed me", Heavenly explained. "I'm so sorry", Kayla claimed. "no she is lying she was just smiling", Shaniah said. "it's alright Heavenly you can go get another lunch the janitor is going to clean this mess up and walk ladies", The supervisor ordered. Heavenly went to the washroom with Shaniah hot on her heels and she cried, her tears weren't tears of sadness but of frustration. "Heavenly breathe", Shaniah soothed. "I don't know why she hates us... we didn't do anything to her", Heavenly cried, shaking from the anger. Shaniah had no words so she just hugged her friend. When Heavenly was able calm down it was recess time, so Shaniah shared her lunch with Heavenly, and then the duo later joined the other kids in recess._

 _"aww are you gonna cry", Emily pushed, as her friends laughed. This was after school and Heavenly and Shaniah were waiting for their parents. "Leave my friends alone", Akita said, coming out of nowhere. "where did you come from?", Ava asked. "just go away", Akita said. "we don't have to listen to you", Victoria added. "look guys I'm sorry for talking to Emily I was just asking her why she hates black people", Akita explained. Shaniah crossed her arms in approval. "look you don't have to be friends with black people you can stay with us", Emily shot. "that's not very nice little girl", Cole said, walking in on the conversation. "and who are you?", Emily asked, with lack of respect. "I'm Heavenly's father and you need to leave her and her friends alone", Cole said. "but sir you are white how can Heavenly be your daughter", Emily said, claiming innocence. "all you need to do is stop bothering her that's all... and color of your skin shouldn't matter we are all human beings... now walk away", Cole said as calmly as he could. "girls let's roll", Emily said. "no I get to say it", Kayla whined. "well say it then", Emily said. "let's roll", Kayla said, as the girls left the scenery. "hello baby girl", Cole greeted as he held unto Heavenly as some tears escaped from her eyes. "are you girls alright.. I heard the things she said", Cole said, as each girl nodded. "thank you for talking to her today she pushed Heavenly's lunch all over the floor and she lied and said it was an accident", Shaniah shared. "It's alright now Heavenly you're safe", Cole said, still embracing his baby girl. "Shaniah baby time to go", Nicole called from a distance. "kay... bye Heavenly bye Mr Turner", Shaniah said, as she ran to her mom. "bye", Cole replied. "Akita", Amber called. "bye Heavenly and I'm sorry and bye Mr Turner", Akita said, Cole waved in return as she walked towards her mom. "let's go home baby", Cole said, as the two moved away from each others embrace. Heavenly nodded.  
_

 _The next day Cole was called to the office, while Heavenly was sent to class, in obedience of the call he was verbally attacked by Emily's father. "HOW COULD YOU THREATEN MY DAUGHTER", Mr Simmons Emily's father roared. "I did not threaten your daughter she was saying some poisonous things to my daughter and her friends yesterday", Cole addressed calmly. "care to elaborate", The Principal suggested. "she was addressing one of daughter's friend and saying how she shouldn't entangle herself in the midst of black people... I couldn't believe it too but she said it", Cole explained. "you properly misunderstood her she was just protecting her race", Mr Simmons said. "now we see where she gets it from", Cole stated. "alright we are going have to address this situation with the children... you are dismissed", The principle said. Cole stormed out angrily, while Mr Simmons walked out after him. Immediately Heavenly, Shaniah, Akita, Emily and Kayla were called down to the office. "alright Heavenly can you explain what happened", The principle said. "well Emily and Kayla have been bugging me and Shaniah saying that they don't like black people... and yesterday Kayla pushed my intentionally spilling my food all over the floor", Heavenly explained. "and she was even telling Akita not to be our friends because we are black", Shaniah added. "Is that true Akita?", The principle asked. "yes sir", Akita said. "and what do you have to say for yourselves ladies?", The principle addressed Kayla and Emily. "It's just my mom always says that black people cause problems in America", Emily said. "Emily that is very inappropriate", The principle shunned, knowing the damage that statement comes with. "but it's true", Emily said. "Enough... now Emily, Kayla you are to be in detention for the rest of the month... and if this issue rises again you will be suspended from the school understood", The principle informed. "Yes sir", Emily and Kayla chorused. "you are dismissed", The principle said, as Kayla and Emily walked out. "now if they bother you again you can come straight to me... I assure you that this behavior is not tolerated", The principle informed. "thank you", the trio chorused. "my pleasure have a great rest of your day", The principle said, escorting the trio out of the office._

 **Chapter 9 - Twas a Halliwel Christmas**

 _"congrats Heavenly on your competition", Cole toasted. The Halliwel family decided to go out to dinner to celebrate the clean sweep Heavenly and her team had in their competition in LA. "you won first in everything what a star", Prue praised. "thank you", Heavenly said. "and another good news is Heavenly got an invitation to audition for a broad way show Annie", Phoebe announced proudly, everything reacted in applause. "when is the audition?", Leo asked. "next year June", Phoebe replied. "that's far", Paige stated the obvious. "the year is almost over Christmas is next week then next new years we are almost there", Cole said. "Yea but she still has January February-", Paige was cut off. "you are not helping Paige", Piper said. "well I'm so excited do you think I'll get the part?", Heavenly asked. "I know you will if you don't get into Annie you can get in another broad way show.. your singing and dancing are exceptional", Cole said, winking at Heavenly. "she gets her talent from her daddy", Phoebe said out of the blue. "yea Delante could sing really well", Piper said making Heavenly cringe at the mention of his name. Heavenly wasn't over what Delante did to her, what child would though. "well so what are the plans if Heavenly gets into the broad way show?", Prue asked changing the subject, Heavenly mentally thanking her. "well we will make sure everything with school is settled and I can see if I can take leave from work to stay with her", Cole said, Every in awe at his offer. "you would really do that for me?", Heavenly asked she had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe Cole's words. "of course I would baby", Cole said wiping the tears from her eyes. "aww that's why I love you", Phoebe said giving Cole a short but passionate kiss. _

_The Halliwels were getting ready for their Christmas eve dinner, Jason and Stacey, and Shaniah and Nicole were invited. Akita and her family do not celebrate Christmas due to their Muslim religion. Phoebe hasn't fully come to terms with Nicole due to the 'incident' that occurred during her last visit. Jason was only invited because Stacey asked Phoebe and she just couldn't say no, and she didn't want to just ignore Jason so he was also invited. "umm I can't wait for Shaniah to come over it's going to be so fun", Heavenly exclaimed. "wait aren't you supposed to be more excited about opening your presents?", Paige teased. "yes I'm excited about my presents but being with my best friend is more exciting because she's awesome", Heavenly expressed. "don't you just love it", Piper added. Two hours later everyone was seated calmly ready to begin the dinner, their noses were blessed with aroma of Piper's dishes, and they all couldn't wait to take a bite. The adults and kids were seated at different tables, Stacey, Heavenly, Shaniah, Wyatt and Sophia were in a smaller table, and the adults were seated at the main table. Phoebe and Andy served the kids, while Leo and Cole served the adults. "this looks so good", Stacey commented. "that's aunt Piper", Heavenly stated. "let's dig in", Piper said as she sat down completing the table. "wait aren't we going to say grace?", Heavenly asked. Heavenly was always thought to say grace before she ate. "alright lead us in grace Heavenly", Phoebe said. "every head bow... Thank God for the food we have on our table and for the friends a home laughter blessings, and most importantly for us to be a blessing to others in need.. in Jesus name we pray", Heavenly prayed. "amen", everyone chorused. "we can eat now", Heavenly said, everyone shared a smile._

 _"wake up it's Christmas morning", Heavenly called in her parents room. "Heavenly it's only 5 in the morning go back to bed", Phoebe mumbled. "mommy daddy wake up we need to open the presents", Heavenly wailed. "Heavenly put your voice down you are going to wake Aria up", Cole said. "wake up", Heavenly whispered audibly. "I'll be back I'm going to go wake the others", Heavenly called running out of the room. Thirty minutes later the Halliwel family were in the living room even Aria was awake. "look what I got it's beautiful thanks uncle Andy", Heavenly exclaimed putting on the necklace. "I'll start making the pancakes", Piper announced handing Wyatt to Paige. The Halliwel finished opening their presents and ate their breakfast enjoying each others company._


End file.
